Worlds Apart
by La Dormeuse
Summary: It is after a banquet and the castle is asleep. But two occupants are far from tired. After years apart they have to actually acknowledge their feelings, whatever they might be. AU V/H
1. Recollection

A/N: One – this is a drabble, I blame jav-chan, so should you :P And thank her tremendously as my *beta*

Two – Never written this kind of scene before so all comments welcome, but not out and out flames please.

AND Three – this has no link to any other fic I've written and is slightly A/U. *Although…(and this a big although)…it may pre-empt a fic that's been running round in my head doing hurdles for the past few months.

Ok…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recollection**

It occurred to him that something was different.

Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't grasp the door handle properly. Maybe it was how it had taken him ten minutes to locate his own set of rooms, although it truly was a winding path along the numerous corridors. But he had never experienced the floor being so uneven before.

He made a mental note to mention it to Merle in the morning. He would also have to ask where _she _had disappeared to halfway through dinner.

Usually, he despised celebration banquets. It was a waste of time where people already in high places would pander to him, hoping for even higher positions.

He had come so very close to taking his ceremonial sword from its scabbard and throwing it at the various courtiers, letting them fight over the traditional sign of the monarchy.

Unfortunately his mother had caught his eye and stopped him from walking out.

He snorted to himself, now running a hand along the wall in order to keep him upright. Here he was, _King of Fanelia_ and he still was kept in check by his mother. He had been on the throne for five years now, since his fifteenth birthday; and _one_ look from his mother had him sitting bolt upright in his chair.

He sighed to himself.

Maybe the quantity of alcohol Allen had arrived with had had some effect on him. He had never felt this depressed before. And usually with alcohol in his humours, he became a very humorous man, he chortled to himself.

But the significance of the celebration had dampened his disposition. The new treaty, described as iron-clad – or so they would say until someone broke it – between Asturia, Freid, and Fanelia had brought courtiers from the three nations to his own banquet hall.

All thoughts had vanished from his mind when he saw who was in the hall. Standing with the Asturian courtiers and chatting genially with...

He remembered how his mind had almost shut down as he watched her smile and talk at ease with _the Asturian Queen?_ A tiny part of his mind thanked his stringent upbringing that held back the jaw dropping reflex that his synapses fired towards.

Also being male hadn't helped as his acute gaze swept her form as discreetly as possible.

But Allen, of all people _Allen_, had approached him as if rank wasn't important at _this_ occasion, clapped him on the shoulder and wheeled him into the hall. Thinking about it, perhaps his mother had something to do with it.

But his mother lost her place in his thoughts as the walls held first place, followed by a woman in a red silken organza dress that venerated her figure.

Even now he could recall the shock he had felt.

It had been two years, only two years since she had left him. Or rather, her brother had been offered a job in the Asturian court and she had had to go with him.

It was only now that Van Fanel finally understood the meaning of heartbreak, but he blamed that on his own idiocy.

The tightly controlled caring side of him was aware that she had written to him, at least once monthly for each of the two years past. And it sickened him entirely that he had not responded to one single letter. He also stung with the remembrance of how her letters had decreased in length and then in warmth.

Then the evening itself had punctured him further.

During the banquet she had been too far away to talk to, or even address. And even afterwards she had been swept away by Asturian courtiers to a table by the dance floor where she sat all night talking merrily with both genders.

Van even remembered choking on his goblet of vino as Allen had placed his hand on her shoulder, curling on her bare skin as he asked her to dance. The smile the knight had received had chilled him, which had probably caused the loss of concentration on his alcohol tolerance.

He could only smirk when Allen joined him and the members of the Crusade a short while later, joining their ever increasingly raucous behaviour.

But his pleasure at seeing Allen shot down weakly echoed off his abyss of sadness. Abyss seemed an appropriate word, he thought. After all as King he was supposed to be well educated and use fancy words.

His education was useless in this case.

Throughout the entire evening he had kept an eye on her, in a friendly and yet discreet capacity he told himself. Someone had to make sure she wasn't mistreated. Not that he could lecture anyone on this subject.

But it hurt more than anything to know that from the onset of evening until the group of Asturians left the room, she hadn't glanced once in his direction.

At times like this, Van Fanel hated being a King.

And dammit, where was his room? He had circled this floor at least twice or so his drink addled brain informed him. Wonderful, he couldn't even trust his own judgement.

It was to his complete and utter surprise that the wall he had been leaning against, but only slightly, moved. And not in his mind alone. His legs managed to stabilise himself as he stumbled in a most ungentlemanly fashion into a room he remembered very well, once again to his astonishment.

Apparently Escaflowne and his brothers had prepared a set of surprises for him as a form of congratulations for the peace treaty. And this present was wrapped in red organza.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: All comments welcome. Please Read AND Review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Restless

A/N: The finale, or is it?

Once again, thanks to Jav-chan for betaing (yes it's a verb because I say so :P) And all the reviews. You people are my stars!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Restless**

It was not in her nature to be angry.

Many people thought of her as an easy going person, too easy going in her father's opinion. But she hadn't felt at ease whatsoever since they had left Pallas that afternoon. It made her stomach clench in discomfort that she no longer felt comfortable at the thought of returning home.

Did Fanelia even feel like home anymore?

It was one of the many thoughts that angered her, but depressed her more so.

The worst of it was that she felt the sudden urge to curl up in her room or a library and cry until she felt better or tired of it and she was unable to.

Instead she had been forced into a torture device that not only pinched her in the worst way but showed far too much skin for her liking. What made it more nerve-wracking was the colour. Her entire surroundings were pushing her over the cliff into the icy waters, and the fact her dress was his favourite colour did nothing to help whatsoever.

She could only hope that he wouldn't notice her.

He hadn't communicated with her in any form since she had left.

This bursting overflow of negative energy didn't help her already restricted breathing, but only earlier that evening she had felt fear for the first time entering the Fanelian Palace.

She could feel in every firing synapse that if their eyes even met she wouldn't be able to control herself. She would march across to him and slap him until he fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

Her best friend, her _oldest_ friend had not responded to her whatsoever and dammit, he would need to do some serious grovelling before she even looked at him again.

When they had waited in the entrance hall for the appearance of the Royal Family, she had stood with the group of Asturian courtiers she had come to know over the past two years.

She had carefully manoeuvred herself as far away from Allen as possible, aware that he was a good friend of the King and could be approached by him. There were other reasons to avoid Allen, but they paled at the current circumstances.

However her plan of blending in with the vermillion tapestries failed when the Asturian Queen had walked up to her and started a conversation, slipping her gloved arm through her own bare one.

She had nothing whatsoever against Millerna-sama. The woman had been rather friendly on the occasions she had joined her and her companions for tea. She would even go as far as calling the Queen a friend.

But Millerna had done things that made Hitomi rethink this classification.

It had been the Asturian Queen that had chosen _this_ dress for Hitomi. And not only the outrageous design, but the colour and shade had made Hitomi lose all patience and appreciation for the Queen.

It wasn't as if she could reject the Queen's idea, how could she explain that she didn't want to wear a rather acceptable dress because of the colour.

Saying something like that would turn her female companions into relentless hounds about whatever she was _hiding_.

But she wasn't hiding anything. She had nothing to hide. Nothing.

Her fists clenched as she recognised her complete hypocrisy at such a statement. She had been hiding for the past two years.

Her unease decreased slightly during the banquet as she had been seated a reasonable distance from him.

But her nerves had strung themselves out when the group had moved to the ballroom. Controlling herself enough to not spare him a glance, her desperation grew as the sunlight outside faded.

She was desperate, desperate for something. At least a reaction, and it sickened her. She had been forced to come. It was not of her own will that she had brought herself to her own personal Hades.

So, in acceptance of the torture to come she had prepared herself to be a perfect courtier. She would be polite, accepting of the traditions and not bother his Majesty in any way, shape or form.

But dammit she was wearing a dress that was the total opposite of what she had normally worn two years previous. This certainly wasn't one of the loose smocks she had grown up in, or a plain dress that allowed for her to run after him when he would take a book she was reading from under her nose.

She was not expecting him to fall at her feet, or hold out a diamond the size of Arzas in request, but in the name of Escaflowne's scaly hide he hadn't even looked at her once! Never mind that he hadn't even approached her!

Had he lost all interest in her as a friend completely?

Did he really not care at all?

Was he not surprised by her attire? Did he think nothing of the amount of skin she had been forced to show?

She usually hated the idea of male attention when looked upon as an attractive ornament, but she had grudgingly accepted her dress' cut was a beacon for the ever increasing amount of intoxicated male courtiers.

His Majesty on the other hand?

_He_ had not even bothered to make eye contact.

Had the two years in passing given him so many opportunities to enjoy the female form that her dress didn't even register on his plane of thought? Such an idea turned her stomach and her vision blurred in shock.

She had spent the entire evening clenching every available muscle, awaiting some acknowledgement, terrified that if he even breathed in the same air space she would use her fists to make his face mirror the pockmarked moon. Or maybe punch harder so he would have green shapes, mirroring the Mystic Moon instead.

She sniffled as calmly as possible, recalling Lady Yukari's running commentary on the various guests and members of state, with Allen's sister Lady Celena chiding her every so often or giggling at her remarks.

She on the other hand had focused her gaze on a tapestry, depicting the rite of dragon slaying showing the king's great-great-grandfather standing triumphant over the dead body of a red dragon, its blood curling along the edges of the tapestry.

Finding herself sympathising with the dead creature, she sighed, then tensed as a hand placed itself on her mostly bare shoulder. It was sheer luck that she saw the long blonde hair, before her instinct to turn and slap kicked in.

She was also glad that Allen was slightly dim when it came to recognizing whether she was smiling genuinely or not.

Fortunately he walked away after a surprisingly small amount of argument she was coaxed into a debate about Fanelian trade links with some of the courtiers she knew.

A strange feeling settled in her stomach as the group decided to retire for the night. To her chagrin they were one of the last groups to leave.

As she stood up, it felt like her throat had fallen into her stomach.

Her eyes, like many other females that night had swept the room every so often. Unlike the other females, she had observed _only_ one man. And now that she was leaving the fanciful chamber, it hurt to acknowledge that he hadn't looked at her once.

Not once.

It was these thoughts that had led her to this very room. The threatening words of her fellow females to not crinkle the dress were thrown out the window she sat by as she curled up on the cushioned window seat.

Having promised herself not to cry, she felt that in accordance with the evening's shattering of expectations it was slightly more than acceptable. Or rather she didn't care any longer.

And in this room of all places.

Her eyes scanned the room lit by shades of moonlight as it framed the rocking chairs, the unused fireplace, and the heavily knit rugs lying across the thick carpeted floor. She couldn't even smile at the relic of her childhood she was moping in.

And at this stage, what was the point in pretending she wasn't moping?

The cold touch of the windowpane did nothing to calm her, but the worst part was that she had no one to talk to about it. No one.

No that wasn't true. Rather, she felt that no one would understand her stream of consciousness. Not even _His Majesty Himself._

She snorted then swallowed painfully, wincing at her dry throat.

Deciding that enough was enough, she stretched slowly, forming a plan to get away from the spectres clouding her thoughts. Her eyes swung to the door moments before the dull thud was heard, followed by the door opening.

Her own mind shuddered to a halt, unable to make any quips about fate or good timing as Van Fanel stepped into the room, swaying with the momentum and leaning on the door for support.

"Hitomi?"

* * *

To be continued…._again…_

Also, not meaning to be rude but a single "it's cool" would be greatly appreciated! You even get your name on the page! XD *pulls puppy eyes*

**Thanks go to:**

Jav_chan – complain much? Joke! Joke! Huggles. Lol and thanks for the help xx

The Moonspinner – I guess so. And here's your update xx

Rowenra – review por favor?

Mysisterisasquijum – Thank you. And the focus is mainly on our two main characters.

Amy – thanks!

thepinkmartini – Well, the girl could be someone else, couldn't she? ^^

InLuvWidVan - Cheers Hon! And yes, I'm procrastinating ^^ But am glad you like! xx

Lil' Dinky – well, your way of thinking IS very interesting!

RiverDolphin - a comment? ^^


	3. Unease

A/N: You still there? ^^ Thanks for staying with me! Thanks to all readers and **reviewers** ^^. And thanks to Jav-Sempai for all her help xx

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unease**

She could only stare at him in shock.

"Hitomi." And again he called her name, making her inhale sharply, the voice of the one person she had desperately wanted to talk to and at the same time smash his skull and run as far as possible.

Perhaps she could join the nomad tribes of Basram? They seemed like friendly people. Did they eat any strange animals? Would there be a never ending supply of piscus?

She blinked rapidly three times, her secret lucky number, to dispel the random thoughts that were preventing her from thinking calmly. She would never admit _his_ presence affected her presence of mind, at least not to others; self denial wouldn't do her any good.

Steeling herself, she rose slowly and as gracefully as possible, her eyes to the left of him; feeling her stomach flutter, aware his eyes were raking her form. It surprised and pleased her to know she had finally caught his attention.

Not that she wanted it in the first place.

She managed to gain some sort of steadiness in her legs, more so than him as she paced towards the door trying to be as purposeful and aloof as possible.

Being contradictory no longer mattered, she just wanted to reach the door before he did. Having perfected the manoeuvre in Asturia she bobbed in a slight curtsey as she continued to the door,

"Your Majesty."

Rising from the curtsey as she took another step to the door, an arm swiftly reached out and took firm hold of her wrist as the force of the act turned her towards him. Hitomi could see now clearly the slightly blurred look in his eyes as he inhaled and spoke at the same time, "You look beautiful."

His words stopped all rational thought as the Yukari and Millerna inspired part of her squealed inwardly in delight, yelling out in triumph.

Barely managing to work her jaw in order to reply, "Thank you Your Majesty," she tried to turn back towards the door, but found Van's grip tightening on her.

"Hitomi?"

Inwardly cursing Yukari for making her read all those moronic romance novels, her heart rate sped up as she turned back those few god awful inches to face him.

Even though she could see the glazed look in his eyes, she still felt that bolt of affection for him.

Every feeling or flutter she could remember from two years' past hit her with the force of a dragon sitting on her. And staring into his gaze, dressed the way she was, her cheeks couldn't help but mirror her dress' colour, emphasizing the shade of red she wore.

All her overly feminine thoughts scurried from her mind as his free hand reached up and brushed her cheek; the calluses making her skin tingle, coloured with a brighter fire.

"So beautiful." She couldn't help but shudder as his eyes locked with hers. Closing her own, reopening them and reconnecting her gaze with his, she stared at him darkly.

She raised her free hand, watching his expression of hazy examination switch to shock as he saw her hand rush towards him.

But she shocked him once again as she grabbed his wrist, mirroring his grip on her other hand; and yanked his hand away from touching her. Then, she pulled the wrist in his grip free, noticing him wince as her nails scratched his palm.

Pulling away from him fully she muttered in the calmest tone she was capable of,

"Goodnight Your Majesty."

She inhaled in relief as her palm encircled the brass door knob. Pulling the door open wasn't as easy as the a few inches gap appeared and then disappeared as a larger hand placed itself on the wood and pushed it shut firmly.

"Where are you going?" Came the whisper, the breath he expelled brushing against her ear and ghosting down her neck. She could feel the heat from his body only inches away from her back and bare shoulders.

Oddly she couldn't smell any alcohol, but that only meant he hadn't _bathed_ in the liquid.

She flinched in shock, as for the second time that night bare skin made contact with her own. His forehead was so warm along with the body heat he radiated, she couldn't help but relax against him as an arm gently slid round her waist.

"Van…" she murmured, remembering suddenly that she was angry with him, trying to struggle out of his grasp. She gasped as his other arm moved itself from keeping the door closed, gliding round her waist and pulling her back flush against his chest.

"Van!" she hissed angrily.

"Ah," he murmured, his mouth a breath away from her ear, "So you do remember my name."

Focusing only on escaping the room, she stopped struggling, thinking of her options. He was physically stronger, but she was agile. She could elbow him and make a dash for it.

So lost in her thoughts she only noticed his movements, or rather him turning her round when her gaze met his, his mouth curled up appreciatively as his hand infused heat onto her back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Okaeri and Visions are on standby for a while, at least until Christmas as I've missed two weeks of Uni being ill and need to catch up, and plan and read for an essay :S.

Thanks again,

Sina xx

~and comments are always appreciated~

**

* * *

**

Thanks to:

InLuvWidVan – I'll remember it! And the confrontation is coming!

mysisterisasquijum – Thank you! And he actually only has the one brother. Xx

Jav_chan – Aha! Evil? Me? :D Thanks for everything! Suilsie-kohei appreciates it.

Sam – Thanks! This is AU (alternate universe – so not the same world as the original story) Lol, inevitable? Hmmm, she may pop up and being her irritatingly good self. Again, thanks and here's more!

Lil' Dinky – Yes, sparks are flying ^^.

thepinkmartini – Yep. Really? I didn't see that. Thanks *blushes*

Kay – Lol thanks! *blushes* Thank you for the overflowing of compliments! Xx

Blythe999 – thank you.

Amy – thanks xx good to hear from you again!

fromconcentrate – thank you

sneedlle – thank you, and yes my cliffhangers are old friends.

Niffer – here's more…and there's more to come!

Kahoko – thank you! Am doing so!

Fireangel1621 – thank you! Here it is!

sato onigiri – thank you!

Sirius's Whim – thank you!


	4. Onegai?

A/N: Let me let you in on a little secret – this was _supposed_ to be a drabble as in 1,000 words or less. I failed miserably, and now we've got a full blown fic. Not anything huge, but a fair few chapters. Anyhou, thanks for reading and _especially reviewing_ *cough.*

Although I'm amazed by the diversity! :O Europe! Africa! Asia! XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Onegai?**

As his grip tightened on her waist but only slightly, to turn her back round to face him, Van appreciated the silky feel of her gown as he slid his palm across her stomach; not that it matched the feeling of her skin.

A smiled curved its way onto his lips as her luminous green orbs shone back at him.

She wasn't happy, he could see that from her body language.

Her shoulders were bare aside from a few wisps of material attached to the dress, displaying the tension in her upper arms and neck when he spoke to her. He had a slight inkling as to why.

He too was angry with himself that with 23 letters he hadn't managed to produce one single reply.

But he was surprised that the aloof woman that he had observed during the ball was so tense and full of anger, specifically directed at him. Hitomi rarely got angry with people.

Not that it meant she would let people walk over her. He could recall many a time when he had said or done something she hadn't liked and had received a wallop over the head with a dusty tome she had in hand.

But Hitomi never used to let her anger get the best of her, she always faced conflict head on. And here she was, trying to get away from him, uneasy in his very presence. Had he upset her that much?

A stray thought crossed his mind briefly beforehand, that he must be slightly more intoxicated than he first assumed.

Van couldn't help but smile inwardly at her gasp when his lips brushed against her left cheekbone, her eyelids slumping as he crossed to her other cheekbone, ghosting over her skin, "Forgive me."

Trailing a path gently from her chin up to the side of her neck, he brushed his lips ever so gently, lovingly along the side of her face in penitence. As her hand gripped his shoulder in reflex, he moved with and against her. Van tightened his grip around her waist, his palm now curled around the curve of her side, and pushing her flush against the door.

He couldn't help but colour with pride as she leant against him, a blush decorating her cheeks, her eyes lazily kept shut.

He apologized, brushing his lips to her cheeks, her forehead, her brow and grazed the side of her mouth before her eyelids flew open and she stiffened, staring at him in shock.

Van Fanel, though rather intoxicated managed to commit to memory this first time he had witnessed Hitomi Kanzaki speechless.

He was well aware that smirking wouldn't help his situation, but he would swear when sober that his stomach jolted at the vulnerability he saw in her gaze, vulnerability that he had caused.

"Van…"

It was strange how her use of his name sounded different to any other, he smiled down at her, resting his forehead against hers.

Only to be filled with shock when her hands curled round his upper arms and pushed him away with a force that was surprising given her slight form.

Baffled by her action he opened his mouth to question it, but was cut off by her angry tone,

"Don't do that again!"

Stumbling slightly with the force of her action and stunned by her reaction, he stayed mute, observing her turmoil.

He noticed instantly that her flushed cheeks had only deepened in colour as it extended towards the bodice of her dress; her hands were entwined with one another, wringing themselves as if in panic. She remained slumped against the door, staring at him as if he had done something atrocious.

Were his actions so unwelcome?

At least with the letters, he could push them aside and ignore the growing feeling of discomfort at his inability to respond in any way. But here, standing in front of her, he felt all the worse for being so inept.

His fogged mind churned with thoughts of all kinds surrounding the woman, Hitomi Kanzaki, that he could now admit he loved.

It had taken him two years apart from her to admit it to himself, but how long had he held such feelings for her and been unaware of them? Was he really that stupid?

Guilt jolted him back to the situation as his stomach plummeted in pain. Gods, he truly was despicable. He had made no sign of acknowledgement to Hitomi the entire night and for the two years previous, and then all of a sudden, he had attempted to force himself on her.

There was only so much that he could blame on the alcohol.

Bile rose in his throat but as he managed to swallow it back down his ears caught her voice, unusually quiet and anxious almost.

"…Why?"

Hating himself even more, he remained silent, wholly incapable of responding. He sighed, knowing that she would open the door any second and leave.

But she didn't.

Apparently two years _had_ changed her.

Not only was her style of dress more feminine, it only bestowed more attention on her, which he didn't completely appreciate. She had also kept this newfound anger at bay during the entire banquet and ball; even with ample opportunity for her to approach him, she had steered clear. And now she was speaking again.

"Van. Why?"

It took him a moment to find his voice. "Why what?" wincing as she sighed in a somewhat traumatised fashion before speaking.

"Why did you do that?"

His silence betrayed his ongoing confusion, forcing her to clarify, her voice quietening as she continued, "Why did you…why…why did you kiss me?"

The child in him ran to the forefront of his mind, making him grin boyishly at her words.

He had kissed her hadn't he? It made his chest swell in some form of pride but deflated as he saw her gaze had dropped to the floor, her shoulders almost hunched as if to protect herself.

He would certainly testify later to the alcohol was not helping as he blurted,

"Why? Didn't you like it?"

As King of Fanelia, Van Fanel reigned his emotions in most of the time, rarely letting his guard down to anyone. Well known for his cool, efficient manner; he had been instrumental in forming the treaty. But he couldn't help but smile in some form of twisted triumph when the woman he loved, flushed an even darker shade of red than before at his enquiry.

Her eyes shot up to meet and lock with his own. Her jaw dropped at his statement. It seemed he was getting rather proficient at causing Hitomi to become wordless.

Having swayed back a few steps from her, he moved forwards again with better coordination this time; stopping only inches from her.

Despite the intoxication that muddled his mind, his drunken confidence only surged as he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek with it. Even with his scarred and callused hands, her skin felt so soft under the sweeping strokes of his thumb.

Feeling so emboldened, he dared to speak again, "Well? Did I displease you my lady?" Unconsciously moving closer to her, he gently tilted her chin so he could look her in the eye, their noses almost touching,

"Were you unhappy with what I did Hitomi?"

* * *

A/N: Nyah, nyah, nyah. Another cliffie I assume? :P Yes, I am sadistic, but in a nice way. ^^

That's life. Tune in for more period style dramatics and uncomfortable, angst ridden males next time! Perhaps a review might bring our despondent couple a few steps closer to a horizontal tango ;)

Sina xx

**

* * *

**

From the keyboard of my wonderful beta (feel free to comment):

I'm glad that you're slowing things down a bit now. I thought earlier it was slightly rushed given the pairing…*sigh* love angst.

**

* * *

**

Thanks go to:

Jav-chan – Kyaa! 1st! *fanfare* Torture? Not in this fic dearie! Thanks for the praise and help xx

Lil' Dinky – Slap? Hitomi? Violent? No. ^^ Yes Cliffhangers are my drugs. Ah well.

blackvelvet-smile – high-five to you too. And thanks!

RiverDolphin – thanks! And here's your update!

thepinkmartini – Thank you! And yeah, that's Hitomi for you ;)

mysisterisasquijum – yeah, abruptness is my crack. Sad times, or good times? xx

AmethystWings


	5. Motion

A/N: Welcome once again to Real World Fanelia – with alcohol, hormones and angst! ;) Thanks for reading still!

I know the cliffhangers are aggravating, but don't they make the *revelations* more worthwhile? Huh? Huh? ^^

This is for InLuvWidVan as it's not the best of times.

NOTE: MAY LEAVE A CITRUSEY AFTERTASTE. :P

* * *

"_Were you unhappy with what I did Hitomi?"_

How in the name of Escaflowne's scaly hide was she supposed to answer that question? And for all matters, _why_ should she? She had received zero, count them, zero responses to her 23 letters.

He deserved a knee in his groin, what did it matter if the Fanelian Aristocracy would collapse as a result?

She had been ignored and virtually tossed aside for 23 months, in her mind equating the logical reason for her lust for violent action.

She was as balanced as anyone else, thank you very much.

Well maybe not Van, as he had definitely had too much to drink. Why else would he have approached her so boldly and tried to – yes, he hadn't succeeded – tried to seduce her?

He had never acted like this two years ago. Would two rotations be enough for someone to change that much? Or had she just never noticed that side of him?

Had he not thought of her as a _female_, only a friend, so not bothering to try and charm her? Had she really been that dowdy and uninteresting? She had never cared for fancy dresses back then, but he didn't seem to mind. Or had he just never looked at her in that way?

That would certainly explain the appraising gaze he had been giving her ever since he had entered the room. And she wasn't blind to his eyes sliding from meeting hers down the expanse of skin she had unwillingly left bare.

But how could she answer his question?

"_Were you unhappy with what I did, Hitomi?"_

And he was pressed up against her. Or rather she was pressed up against the door and leaning against him with the little space he had allowed her.

If she was going to be honest, to herself at least, she wasn't unhappy. But she wasn't happy either.

A smidge disgusted with herself, it was true to say that the idea of him kissing her was something she had often dreamt about, varying in degrees of innocence.

She _had_ seen him without a shirt after all.

Nonetheless, her scenarios of him confessing to her or seducing her involved him being stone cold sober, and perhaps slightly jealous of another man's attention.

_She really was reading too many of Yukari's smutty romances, _and_ remembering the detail with __too much__ clarity._

Blinking slowly to give herself time, she looked up into his cinnamon orbs staring at her unblinking and without any fear.

His face was only inches away from hers.

Would she feel less angry if _she_ took advantage? He might not even remember the next day judging by his earlier swaying into the room, and it would give her closure after all.

"Hitomi?"

She stared at his lips, as he sounded out her name so softly. What would it be like to press her lips against his? To have him respond? She wanted to know.

Just as she opened her mouth to respond, having absolutely no clue how to reply, or indeed what to say at all she found herself unable to when his mouth was quite heatedly covering hers.

The sparse gap between them evaporated as she found herself staring at his eyelids. His face was so close she could have counted his eyelashes.

But her body focused on the warmth that shot down her body as his lips covered hers, brushing over them gently, teasingly.

And she couldn't help herself. She pressed against him, still shocked enough to keep her eyes open as she saw his own eyes open in disbelief as she responded.

It was as if they had fused. It was almost difficult to tell where she began and he ended as they closed their eyes, and his lips caressed hers. Not knowing whether he was this good because of experience or not didn't matter, she copied his motions slanting her lips back against his, rising on her toes to press herself against him.

She didn't need much help as he moved even closer, wrapping both arms around her, causing her to cling onto his shoulders. She was perfectly happy to be pressed right against the door. Tilting her chin to give him better access, he eagerly took it as his hand curled around her hip.

Breaking for air, Hitomi was completely dazed. Some pathetic noise left her throat as he pulled his lips away from her. But he stared at her, breathing as hard as she was, his chest comfortably crushing hers.

She knew she was being a dirty little hypocrite, but man it felt good. If she had known kissing him had been that good, that_ he_ had been that good, she would have definitely joined his fan-girls.

But that kiss, the action that had made her wonder whether she was made of solid or liquid molecules, had changed everything. Her anger had toddled off to find a quiet corner to nap in, her hormones had suddenly reared their ugly head and were yelling frantically to press him against the door and get a repeat performance. Tie him up and jump him! Those persistant horomones cried.

She wanted to say something.

She felt that words were needed in the post-kiss awkwardness. A slap wouldn't be too useful either, seeing as she had responded to him.

"Van," his name seemed appropriate she thought, although she was barely capable of thinking the way his fingers were trailing a circle of heat against the thin material covering her back. He smiled at her, stunning her with the unfamiliar expression on his face.

She didn't have to think as she returned the gesture, slid one hand round to the back of his neck and pulled him back down to meet her lips again.

Whereas the last kisses had been slow, languid, testing the waters to make sure they both wanted this; this time round Hitomi felt as if she was being marked by him. He had apologised, and now was making up for it.

Pressing harder against her lips, she countered his actions equally as fervent, gripping the back of his neck as if he was trying to stop. But he gave no indication as his knee slid between her thighs, hoisting her against the door, raising her slightly so she balanced against his weight.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip; gasping, she opened her mouth willingly, her hand sliding up from his shoulder to tangle in his hair.

It was becoming increasingly harder to ignore the tingling in her stomach and the pulse that was beating erratically between her thighs.

His hand that had curled around her hip was now tightly clamped around the underside of her thigh, almost making her wish she had gone for a slit in her dress.

_She_ pulled away this time, gasping for breath, her haze giving way to slight awareness that their actions were not proper. And the man half responsible for these actions had a very important Sword belted to his waist. But that growing pressure in the pit of her stomach also clamoured for attention.

It didn't help that Van hadn't taken her pulling away from the kiss as a negative action. He was far more interested in exploring the bare skin her dress hadn't covered.

Any attempt at feelings of vulnerability and modesty was lost in the sensations that followed when he found a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone and lavished it with his tongue. A moan escaped her and her nails raked his scalp, encouraging him.

This would never happen with anyone else, she knew. As easy going as she was, this was no regular occurrence for Hitomi Kanzaki. It wasn't as if she had expected this to happen.

She was a lady of his court originally, and he was…

…he was King of Fanelia. Inaccessible. Out of her reach. On another world to her.

But she didn't care.

What did it matter?

He was paying attention to her; that _mattered_.

He may never pay attention to her again, so she should take what she wanted. Her father and brother would somehow coerce her to marry some spoilt, stupid upstart of a noble, so why shouldn't she have a few moments where she could pretend that the man she loved returned her feelings. And if it was in a physical manner, all the better for the times she would have to lie back and pretend to enjoy something she'd rather do with the man artfully pressing himself against her.

Her reverie of lust and all of the wonderfully delicious sensations that coursed through her spiked when she felt his warm hand slide up her bodice and cup his hand around the detail that held her curves in place.

She stared at him, his eyes flushed with something that definitely wasn't alcohol, and she too, entranced by it, pulled his mouth back up to meet hers.

Reciprocity in her nature, she started unbuttoning the highly decorated jacket he wore as his hands skimmed her bodice and the lower half of her back. There didn't seem to be a need to think as their tongues fought, not trying for dominance.

Once again in sync his jacket fell to the floor, allowing her fingers to continue with his shirt, as her hair fell out of the very decorative pins, cascading down her back.

Flushed with more than slight embarrassment she looked up at him as he ran his fingers carefully through her hair. Lowering his mouth to that particularly delicious spot on the curve of her neck he pressed his mouth to it, before whispering against her ear,

"I'm sorry."

At that moment Hitomi Kanzaki, metaphorically, fell back to Gaea with a painful thud.

* * *

Beta's wise words:

…..well, I believe it is official. What goes around comes around. That is evil you know very evil ending.

(snickers evilly and pulls nice Gai pose)

**

* * *

**

Thanks and internet *Huggles* go to

:

Jav-chan – Nyah, angst later, hormones nowwwwwww!

Lil' Dinky – Well? How was that? Satisfactory my lady?

mysisterisasquijum – brutal? :( Apologies! But I love them ^^ And yes, tension needs building before it explodes completely.

fromconcentrate – thanks! And it won't always be this quick :( still XD thanks! Love your name!

InLuvWidVan – Violence! Always! ^^ We shall see ;) And I did get his description down pat, ne?

thepinkmartini – Yes! Van is always hot, even when he's an a**. ^^ It's why we love him, right?

kimmi0490 – thank you! Xxx

Lyra Alluse

SoraSings – the cliffies are coming to an end . . soon :D and *glomps* back

RiverDolphin – awww! Yep they're part of the story! And slow build is goooood! ^^

AmethystWings

darkryubaby – thank you!

skip0beat – THANK YOU! *blushes*

Animegirl18 aka Hope

Urulokei


	6. Agitation

A/N: Well? *flushes* That was interesting wasn't it? :D

Suils Saifir here, reporting live from the Fanelian Capital with all the latest gossip from the Freid-Aston-Fanel treaty Celebration Ball. And may I say, there are fireworks tonight, but not of the powdery kind. ^^

* * *

Chapter 6: Agitation

Van Fanel was not known for being an emotionally unguarded man. His emotions were hard to read, not open for public viewing. Even his brother called him the Ice Prince, a name that had stuck for a few years to his chagrin.

But at this very moment in time he was being open, so utterly honest in the one way he could express himself. And it seemed, to his surprise and delight that Hitomi Kanzaki was not only accepting of his expression, but happy to converse with him in the same manner.

He had shocked himself when he had kissed her.

It was on a par with the terror he felt aged fifteen when the Dragon he had encountered uprooted a tree, set it on fire and hurled it at him. Although in his current daze, he had to say that the results were infinitely better. He had thought her perfume was intoxicating, but her taste was addicting and he a slave to it.

He felt utterly ablaze as the woman sandwiched between him and the door eagerly responded to him, pulling him as close to her as was physically possible. He could only pray she wouldn't reel back in shock and slap him as was her tendency when angry.

When her tongue wound itself around his and pulled it into her own mouth he instinctively hoisted her up for better access and so she could feel how much he wanted her, sliding his hand up her thigh and hooking it over his hip and pressing the length of his body fully against her warmth.

His fingers managed to glide adeptly along her back, as he moved his attention down to her neck, filled with an uncontrollable urge to mark her as his.

He had let her go two years previous without a single protest, and he had not shown any sign of pining for her, so he wanted to set things right and clear them up.

Words weren't necessary, he felt. He would only insult her by accident, it was better for his lips to join hers. In this form of communication, he seemed to be getting the message across.

As her nails raked across his scalp he shuddered and felt there was a need for more. He wanted her, so desperately that he needed more contact, to show Hitomi how badly he needed this and unthinkingly slid his hand up the silky material of her bodice only to feel her straighten in shock.

He knew the slap was coming.

Contrary to his brother's jibe about him having no hormones whatsoever, he had many a time pondered the shape of Hitomi Kanzaki's figure that was never on show as they had grown up. He had found the mystery far more attractive than the young female courtiers who he thought needed more clothing to shield whatever curves they _thought_ they possessed. But her dress tonight had answered all his questions so perfectly.

The only downside was that he was not the sole benefactor of the dazzling creation that fit to her form. But she had not noticed, merely sitting and chatting with the group she had arrived with, completely unaware that he was one of many men that night to feel a rush of blood flow away from his brain.

He just couldn't seem to take his hand off the part of her dress which had no beading and needed no accentuation. He would just try and remember how it felt to have this moment when he felt her fingers curl against the back of his neck and up into his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers so artfully.

At that point Van Fanel lost all process of conscious thought, his hands caressing as much of her as he could, his nerves jolting with every heartbeat as he slid them round to the back of her dress running his fingers along the seams looking for hooks or anything that could help him remove the gown.

She seemed equally passionate as his jacket was unbuttoned and fell off his shoulders and her warm, delicate fingers brushed against the thin shirt, leading him to use his lips, teeth and tongue more urgently to congratulate her.

He had moved to her hair, unsuccessful in finding any fastener that he could undo on her dress, and finding the pins that kept her hair swept off her neck he pulled them as she nibbled on his bottom lip making his hips involuntarily but wonderfully rock against hers, eliciting a gasp from her.

He smiled down at her as his ran his fingers through the golden honey waves that artfully fell across her shoulders. Tucking a curl behind her ear as he traced the shell of her ear and down her neck, past the teardrop earrings she wore, he lavished the spot she had vocally responded to earlier, adding to it, brushing her ear with his lips before he continued.

He crushed his lips against her once more, not tiring of the sensation but in urgent need of it again and more from her, he found her unresponsive. He pulled back and looked at her, not wanting to speak in fear he would start an argument.

She wouldn't meet his gaze and as his fingers curled round her chin, her fingers curled around his wrist and pushed his hand away. She moved against him, only adding to the blood stirring between his legs but she wasn't trying to arouse him, she was trying to move away from him.

"Van…" she looked up at him, her eyes worried, tense even.

Any blood that had been racing in a southerly direction reeled back upwards as his doubly fogged brain slowly asked himself whether Hitomi Kanzaki had possibly been somewhat intoxicated. Or in light of the current circumstances, extremely intoxicated. Possibly more then he had been for her to allow him to kiss her, touch her and for her to respond so quickly and so eagerly.

He opened his mouth to speak but the door knob rattled and gingerly opened before he was able to use his bodyweight against Hitomi's to push the door closed as fast as possible.

He noticed the draining of colour from her face and the sheer panic in her eyes. Sinking into a depressive stupor would do neither of them any good so he carefully and with as little touching as possible manoeuvred Hitomi behind his back as he opened the door a small amount.

Inwardly sighing in relief, Van Fanel looked upon the intruder which wasn't either of his parents, his sister or an annoying council member.

Instead he nodded to the Knight Caeli and asked as calmly as he could without giving away any untoward information, hoping that Hitomi would stay hidden,

"Allen, what's wrong?"

He watched as coolly as possible as the blonde furrowed his brows and responded in kind with a question,

"I thought I heard noises coming from this room so I went to investigate. Is everything alright Van?"

It irked him immensely that not only had Allen Schezar interrupted the best moment of his life, the Knight Caeli was snooping around _his_ castle, well and truly out of Allen Schezar's jurisdiction and had shown him no respect whatsoever, calling him by his first name alone as if he was merely a commoner.

And once again, Allen bloody Schezar managed to irritate him perfectly as a smirk materialized on the Asturian Knight's face and spoke before he had a chance to reply, almost smug in tone, "Ah, forgive me, Your Majesty, for disturbing you and your _companion._"

Van's blood froze as he felt Hitomi's nails dig into his forearm through the rather thin shirt, trying to muffle a gasp and dart out of view. His eyes narrowed at the grinning loon in front of him and replied, barely concealing the ice in his tone, "You are forgiven, but I still am curious as to why a Knight Caeli of Asturia sees fit to roam my quarters in the middle of the night where he does not belong. And to enter chambers that he should not be attempting to enter."

A childish part of him wanted to stick his tongue out at the playboy bastard as he watched Allen jolt in shock at his commanding tone— a wonderful benefit of being King, he felt.

He twitched as controlled as he could at the feeling of Hitomi gasp against his neck and he reigned in the hormonal impulse to slam the door in Allen's face and lift Hitomi onto the table in the middle of the room and continue their previous activities. He gave his sternest gaze to the man who was only an inch or two taller than he was, hopefully not enough to see the woman he was trying his best to hide.

Allen blinked a fair few times in shock before clearing his throat, blood rising to his increasingly pink ears burning in embarrassment, as he bowed fully to him and murmured as he rose,

"Forgive me your Majesty. It will not happen again."

Van nodded in the sternest imitation of his father that he could manage as he watched Allen turn on his heel and walk speedily down the corridor towards the stairs before he turned back to the woman he had protected from one of the biggest gossips in Asturia.

Not that he was ashamed of what he had done, the opposite in fact.

He would happily declare it to his nagging wife-seeking advisers to shut them up. But he knew that he couldn't tell them of what exactly had occurred. What had happened, despite being a cause for celebration in his mind and progress for their future, would not be taken in the best way by the court and Gaea.

Hitomi's reputation would be in tatters if people found out they had acted like, well...hormone fuelled adults, which he definitely was at that very instant. As King his actions were his, and being male it was seen as _necessary_ by some royals and courtiers to dally with young women for pleasure and then move on.

But he didn't want Hitomi for a quick fumble in a darkened room. He loved her and wanted her as his wife, to have children with him, to rule at his side. And one simple mistake could put her a whole world away from him, making her inaccessible for all the wrong reasons.

He needed to explain this to her.

He turned to face her and found her expression blank. As he stretched his hand behind him to close the small space the door had been unhelpfully opened, he unwittingly watched her move towards the door and wrench it open, only to glide out of it and walk in the same direction that Allen had taken.

Shocked by her action he stared after her and only in regaining his remaining wits, he raced after her and caught her by the waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. Unlike in the room they had occupied she struggled in his grasp and hissed, "Let me go. Let me go!"

"Hitomi, what…what…?"

Apparently his inebriation hadn't helped him become any more articulate than he had been sober. He was aware that his words echoed hers before they had come to what he believed to be an understanding.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him and murmured, almost brokenly,

"I can't…" he heard her breath shudder and not in a pleasant way, instead foreboding tears.

His unease crept up on him again as the phrase _taken advantage of_ echoed in his mind, "I can't…do this. I can't."

His grip had unintentionally loosened on her waist allowing her to pull free of him and she took a few steps forward, turning back slightly towards him, her face lost in the shadows but her voice clear in wretchedness,

"I'm over this Van. I'm…I'm over you."

On the odd occasion Van Fanel got drunk or trousered as was the latest word for it, he was normally still quite capable of conversation and absorbing what others said. But the words of his beloved mystified him entirely, and he wasn't sure whether alcohol had anything to do with it.

He later would claim that her striking beauty and his slight inebriation caused him to blurt,

"You're over me? Over me…?"

He noticed her lower her gaze and start to turn her back as if to leave when he finished in the same mystified tone,

"When were you…when were you _under_ me?"

Having anticipated a slap earlier, he should have known not to tempt fate as she strode towards him and left this jaw aching and his neck sore from the force of the blow.

* * *

A/N: Well well? Yatta! I did it! The hardest part is over! Bring on the angst and maybe some fluffy flashbacks, what do **you** want? Nyah, nyah.

Sina xx

**

* * *

**

Thanks always to:

Jav_chan – Number 1! *punches air* Hey, you inspired me! And that counts for a lot! Xxx

RiverDolphin – Well there's a thin line between Fluff and Angst. The Citrus Monster may come again…who knows . .

thepinkmartini – Yup, veering on a vertical tango ne? But I know I'm evil, the soon you come to terms the easier it'll be. ;)

mysisterisasquijum – Thank you! *huggles* and I did need to apologise. :P

Lil' Dinky – Yeees? Gooood. Evil? Really? Me? Ok, chapter 6 may be put up earlier just for you wonderful people. ^^

Ispano-guymelef – Thanks, and here it is.

AmethystWings – We can talk about it if you want to? I admit I have a problem :( Thanks xx

the dark faerie of Romania

InLuvWidVan - You just made it! ^^ And thanks! But it wasn't fluff really *coughs* Thanks again xxx


	7. Whiplash

A/N: Well? That wasn't a cliff-hanger was it? See! I broke the chain! Woo hoo! And you guys really like violence don't you? I'm worried as to how scary you guys can be. :S

Ok, now onto the rest. Hope you like it! Title once again accredited to Jav-chan-sempai

Oooh, and a sneak preview of chapter 8 to anyone who recognises where Van's line from chapter 6 came from ^^….

* * *

Previous:

He later would claim that her striking beauty and his slight inebriation caused him to blurt,

"You're over me? Over me…?"

He noticed her lower her gaze and start to turn her back as if to leave when he finished in the same mystified tone,

"When were you…when were you _under_ me?"

Having anticipated a slap earlier, he should have known not to tempt fate as she strode towards him and left this jaw aching and his neck sore from the force of the blow.

* * *

Chapter 7: Whiplash

She had allowed him, no, wanted him to do what he had been so very gifted at doing. It had been a very pleasing discovery to find it was something else he was good at. But he ruined it.

In that very room, their _reunion_ had started off worthy of a badly-written trashy romance novel and he chose to rip the book in half and crush any hormones that had been coursing through her blood.

He completely and utterly ruined it all by opening his stupid big moron of a mouth.

And what had he said? What had he said to her, _of all_ people? Making her out to be some sort of common whore! As if she regularly did this sort of thing!

Her cheeks flushed as the cruel side of her brain repetitively ran over what had happened in their childhood playroom.

Did he regularly do this? Was that why he had found her in that room? Was that where he took his choice females and instead found her and decided to carry on as he did with other women he was acquainted with?

And his comment.

As she veered round another corner as fast as she could in the unnaturally high heels that the evil, utterly evil Asturian Queen had forced her into, never mind her damn dress, she blinked furiously as his words echoed in her mind,

"_When were you…when were you under me?"_

Had he changed so much in two years that he could no longer remember which female was sneaking into his bedchambers? Or that he had taken to his bed?

She cringed at the idea of him being on a par with Allen Schezar. She attributed part of the stupidity of his comment to the sweet sake she had tasted. From his tongue massaging hers, running along the inside of her mouth. Ugh, tasted. How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess?

Once more she reached the end of another long corridor and turned to find her hands gripping an intricately carved wooden rail that overlooked a sweeping staircase, candles burnt down almost to their ends as they had been lit at the start of the evening. Her fingers curled over the edge of the banister as her stomach rested against the flat side of it.

She could hear her breathing, shallow and fractured as tears still poured down her face. Never mind controlling emotions, she had no idea what to feel.

If she were any other woman she would be distraught at the very thought of her mascara smearing down her face, never mind the actual image.

If she _were_ any other woman she would have ignored his drunken words and happily let Van Fanel do what he pleased, then race to her friends and declare proudly she had slept with the Fanelian King. As well as describe in intimate detail all the happenings.

Once again a curt side of her mind informed her that she did have intimate details of him, she had felt him press his hips against hers, his fingers sliding up from her knee…

This wasn't a good area of thought, as well as the idea of telling anyone, he was the Fanelian King for Escaflowne's sake.

But Hitomi wasn't like that. Hitomi Kanzaki didn't give a toss about her childhood friend's title; it held no bearing for her whatsoever when she had last been here. She hadn't even properly understood who he really was until Folken had failed at the Dragon Slaying rite, when they were only ten rotations young.

So really, it was all Folken's fault. Of course it was, the damned idiot hadn't even been able to kill a stupid overgrown lizard! Meaning Van had to go out and salvage the family pride, no questions there. But in the name of Atlantis how did Van slaying a dragon and trawling its innards for a pink rock make him King?

Why in the forbidden name of the thirteen icy hells didn't his father stay King? No one had ever truly found out why Goau de Fanel had passed on the title whilst in the best of health, anticipating his eldest succeeding. But it had been the youngest instead who had taken the throne, having to wait five years until _he_ had reached fifteen rotations.

There was nothing wrong with being the ruler of a country. But she did have a problem with the man ruling it. Or rather, returning to the palace of the ruler after being ignored for twenty-three months and then ravished, yes ravished seemed appropriate enough, as if they had been doing so for a long time. As if they had been in constant contact for their time apart.

She didn't see a point in holding grudges against people. She thought they only led to angst and stomach ulcers, neither of which seemed appealing to her. But they had gone from speaking to each other everyday to no contact whatsoever. For twenty three months. Just under two rotations of nothing, well on his side at least.

She gritted her teeth as she realised just how petulant she was being. Her primary aim of the day had been lost entirely as he touched her. And that first touch had been innocent; she could have walked away or talked back and left with her head held high.

But she wanted to know, she had needed to know why she had let him carry out his actions. Why she had responded to him. The twenty-three letters that she had no reply to whatsoever rested heavy on her thoughts.

Equally heavy as him pressing against her, his mouth and tongue…

_Oh Gods! _She had to stop this!

She needed to forget about the extremely pleasant, but equally bittersweet sensations that seemed to have ingrained and looped themselves in her memory. A breath shuddered from her lungs as her tears started to recede.

The silence in the corridors of the Fanelian Palace had never bothered her before, she had never paid attention to them as a child or even a teenager.

But they felt so very oppressive now, almost as if they were telling her. Telling her just how insignificant she was. Twenty three letters hadn't been worth his time, and the childhood playroom _incident_ was merely a banal occurrence for him.

The silence told her that he wasn't running after her, shouting her name, trying to follow her and stop her, to explain.

But what did he have to explain? Why he had kissed her? From her brother's attitude towards women, she knew that physical affection meant nothing to the majority of the male gender, merely a cheap thrill or _foreplay_ as she had heard one of Yukari's gentlemen _friends_ call it. It was nothing significant to them. And if Van—she sniffled uncomfortably as her stomach tightened—if Van felt the same, then he would think no more of what had happened and would soon forget it.

Hitomi knew _she_ wouldn't, wouldn't want to, wouldn't be able to, wouldn't think of forgetting it. Her childhood friend, her childhood crush had kissed her, held her, touched her as if he had desperately missed her. As if he had replied to each of the twenty three letters and motioned in some way of his yearning for her.

The logical part of her mind recalled there had been alcohol. She had tasted it on him, his lip between hers, her tongue curling around and along it, receiving the sake aftertaste. He must have been quite drunk, she reasoned. In order for him to have been so forward he must have been rather intoxicated, or legless as they merrily called it in Pallas.

And then there was her dress.

She didn't know whether to praise or curse Millerna Sara Aston. The Queen of Asturia could possibly be entirely at fault she thought, one hand leaving the banister to smooth a non existent crease on her dress. The cut of it had allowed him to touch her where only she had touched before. Brushing her own fingers along her collarbone didn't produce the feeling of heat pooling below her stomach, not like his fingers did.

Perhaps the design of her dress, so utterly outrageous and nothing like what she had ever worn before could have given the wrong message to Van. Perhaps in his drunken state he had seen her dress and viewed it as a message that _she_ wanted _him_ to do _that._ Maybe he thought she had dressed that way for him, to entice him.

The amount of skin she had on show had been a great deal more than she had ever displayed before in her day clothes, let alone her nightgowns. She had seen some of Yukari's rather risqué purchases, no doubt for married women, but Yukari never let that institution stop her from enjoying herself. The amount of skin had indeed increased the amount of _male_ attention she had received.

Even Allen, who she already had history with, had approached her for a dance; even touching the bare skin of her shoulder and curling his fingers as if in a possessive gesture. Granted, it was nothing compared to the assertive manner that Van had behaved in, even after her shock.

There was no room for shock as she reasoned how Allen's attempt at possessive behaviour annoyed her likening him to an irritating insect, yet Van's had left her wanting him to continue acting in such a raw, masculine way.

When Allen had appeared _again_; whether that was good or not was left to be seen, the protective gesture Van had displayed baffled her. He had attempted to hide her, keeping her out of Allen's sight, away from him.

The word _witness_ stunted any other thoughts as the realization materialized that she, or rather _they_ had been _caught._ And by a Knight Caeli of Asturia. By Sir Allen Schezar, one of the biggest gossips in Pallas. Allen Schezar, the man who had been attempting to court her. Or so the threats of gossip weaved.

Allen, Allen Schezar had caught her _with Van _in the act of…or on the verge of…

Well, how could she explain _or_ describe it?

The very idea of explaining her actions, _their_ actions, to anyone made her cringe completely. So completely consumed by the thoughts in her mind, in the process of being torn to shreds, Hitomi didn't notice the click of feminine heels on the stone floors as someone approached her.

She was so lost in self turmoil that she felt herself almost topple over the banister in shock as an arm came round her shoulders and pulled her to the body attached to the arm, along with a joyous cry of,

"Hitomi-chan!"

Having been pressed against another person, but female this time, she recognized the voice of _another _member of the de Fanel family. Barely managing to pull herself gently out of the Queen Mother's tight grip, she curtseyed slowly and was pulled, mid-curtsey and completely off balance back into the Queen Mother's arms.

"Oh Hitomi-chan!" The Queen Mother sighed overdramatically with a nostalgic smile on her face, "My dear, you have no need to curtsey to me. I've known you since you were a small wee child, with my Van leading you along by the hand!"

Hitomi tried her best not to flinch or have goose bumps at his name. She listened to the excited woman continue as she was pushed gently backwards, still held by the Queen Mother's arms,

"Look at you! Just look at you!"

Hitomi cringed, waiting for the comment of surprise or aversion to her dress.

"You look wonderful!" Hitomi barely controlled her instinct to flinch in shock at the words of the Queen Mother. She had not expected her to be harsh, but at least to acknowledge that Hitomi had never worn anything like _this_ before. And here she was, acting as if she regularly dressed this way.

"My dear, it has only been two rotations, if that. And look how you've blossomed. A true lady of the court."

"Thank you, your—"

"—Now child, remember what I told you?"

"Thank you…Varie-sama." Hitomi mumbled, her cheeks flushing at the memory of being told many times as a child not to use titles with _Varie_ or indeed any members of her family. It was one Royal Command Hitomi often disobeyed.

"That dress suits you perfectly. You remind me of a fairytale enchantress, breaking men's hearts and having no knowledge of it whatsoever. Why I was saying to Goau during the banquet how truly beautiful you looked. I know for a fact that quite a few young men asked you to dance didn't they?"

Hitomi felt conflicted.

On the one hand, Varie-sama had been a guiding light to her in her childhood, a steadfast comfort after her mother died. But on the other, she was the mother of the man who had been groping her not long beforehand. How was Hitomi supposed to react or behave?

Gods, she almost wished she had never come here. Or never left in the first place. Hitomi swallowed and was about to respond, when Varie cut across her again, overflowing with words,

"You seemed to be the centre of attention for many young courtiers. I'm sure our native delegation was amazed at your transformation." She stopped suddenly. "Dear, are you alright?" Her hand touched Hitomi's cheekbone, at the smears of makeup, causing her fingers to clench at the recollection of him touching her there, brushing his lips down…

She tried her best to nod as convincingly as possible, fully aware that she probably looked traumatized. Well her brain felt that way. Inhaling cautiously so as not to start sobbing again, she chose her words carefully, "I'm fine Varie-sama, thank you. It has been a very long night, that's all. I have missed Fanelia very much, and coming back here—"

"—Only served to remind you of what you left behind. We have all missed you greatly. How many times did I tell the servants to lay an extra place at meals, only to realise that you weren't with us."

Varie's words were only making it worse, her feel worse. Tightening the coil of angst in her mind, the headache that had been rolling in, starting to toss and turn in her head as her nerves and jangled emotions flew about.

"I must say, Van felt your departure most keenly."

Hitomi scrunched her brow as indistinctly as possible to not arouse suspicion as her heart jolted at the Queen Mother's words.

"Even this evening, I noticed he kept an eye on you. After all, two rotations is a long time. And you look absolutely stunning tonight. I didn't see him speak to you during the official celebrations. Did I miss the two of you catching up?"

Hitomi's heart thrummed with adrenalin as the King's mother's words described perfectly what had happened. Only, not in the way Varie probably meant.

This time, she was thankful for Varie not waiting for an answer, "I must say Hitomi-chan it is awfully late, why are you still up at this hour?" Hitomi was unable to speak and was left to her thoughts as the Queen Mother answered for her again,

"Ah of course, you must be on your way to see your father, ne? I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you, even at this hour of the night."

Hitomi could only nod, slightly dazed by the rapid flow of one-sided conversation that was aimed at her,

"Well my dear, I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Once again she nodded and watched the Queen Mother float off gently towards the next corridor who turned indistinctly back towards her and said gently, "It would be nice to have a proper chat with you before you leave. Oyasumi Hitomi-chan."

"Oyasumi Varie-sama," she managed to reply and pulling out of her daze she turned to the sweeping staircase, even darker than before their conversation had started.

Sweeping down the stairs as carefully as possible with her sweeping gown and spike thin heels, she tried her hardest to concentrate on getting out of the palace before any more members of the Royal Family cornered her and sent off of the edge and into a mental breakdown.

As she reached the last flight of stairs, this time overly decorated and with candles that had obviously been replaced, she allowed herself to inhale deeply in order to calm herself before she stepped out into the night air.

* * *

Back in the palace, another two people sat wide awake,

"Well?" came the masculine voice that sounded effortlessly bored, but the recipient of the remark caught the curious tone of voice,

"What did you expect?" She replied, tiredly having waited for the girl to arrive.

The man let out an aggravated sigh, listening to the underlying comment from the woman's voice,

"He screwed up _again _didn't he?"

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews would be excellent Christmas/Eid presents ^^ Always appreciated, and preview of 8 for anyone who can tell me Van's line from 6!!!!!

Sina xx

**

* * *

**

Thanks and *huggles* go to:

Jav_chan – You and your angst.

InLuvWidVan – Lol, Van is an adorable drunk isn't he? ^^

Lil' Dinky – Yup Van can't express himself even with alcohol. Glad you liked the slap

AmethystWings – Thank you and the slap is always lurking there, isn't it?

Ispano-Guymelef – Well if it ended there, it would be boring…wouldn't it?

thepinkmartini – Van's not cocky, just a hilarious drunk. Highly entertaining. ^^

sharonrose

The Moonspinner – Yup, but an idiot we'd all happily be ravished by ^^ xxx

Vicky – Yep, it is the most awesome line. But it's not one of my own :(

RiverDolphin – Yep, being a seer is hard isn't it? ^^ Run? Is that really Van's style? Thanks for faving!


	8. Oversight

A/N: Would you believe me if I told you this was originally supposed to be a drabble verging on PWP? And look at it now! Well, our favourite couple reflect separately before they come back together, still lots of awkwardness and angst, and maybe, just maybe some *fluffy flashbacks* ;)

Knock yourself out!

Sina xx

* * *

Chapter 8: Oversight

It was the third time, he counted, that he had watched her turn her back on him and leave. And this time, this time it was his entire fault. And that made it all the worse. The fact she had been within his grasp and he had just let her leave wasn't a highlight either.

He couldn't figure out whether the alcohol he had consumed had helped his courage in ravishing her, or destroyed any chance of talking to her because of his hormones overloading. Not that she was blameless his sake sodden mind stubbornly thought. It wasn't like her to wear clothes like _That._ Ever. Had Asturia changed her that much? Or had _she_ changed, wanting to impress someone?

His stomach plummeted at the thought of her picking out a dress and intentionally dressing like _That,_ all intended for someone. Someone who wasn't him. Whoever this someone was, Van Fanel wanted to run a sword through him, and hopefully break whatever evil spell the reprobate had on Hitomi. Leaving her free to fall in love with _him_.

The part of his brain that was still relatively sober—his balance clinging onto this—reminded him that after tonight's actions, it was highly unlikely Hitomi would look at him with anything other than disdain or anger and a lust for violence, and nothing else.

Looking along the dimly lit corridor, his thoughts became further disheartened when he realized that not only did he not know where she had gone to, he had hadn't been aware that she would have been one of the guests in the first place so he had no idea where in the Palace she had been given a room. His descent into depression only increased in speed as he recalled how easy it would have been two years previous to find her. Whenever Hitomi was not in her room, the kitchens, the library or the gardens, she would always be in their childhood playroom.

And it was _theirs._ She was not Royalty or a blood relation, nor adopted like Merle, but she had grown up with him in the palace, had spent most of her childhood with him that he couldn't think of the room as anything but _their_ room. He had found her there again tonight. But reflecting the distance between them, he now no longer knew where to go to find her.

Shivering at the sudden drop in temperature he meandered slowly back to the room that it had all began in.

Closing the door behind him, he didn't bother to pick up his jacket, so frivolously thrown off him. No light shone in the room, only the reflection of the few lights left in the city and the pale glow from the Mystic Moon. Van padded towards the window seat he had come across her sitting in, recalling with punishing clarity how she seemed iridescent in the flickers of light.

Placing one knee on the seat, he rested his forehead against the cold glass, hoping it would numb the ache that didn't belong anywhere specific, but rested heaviest on his chest. His breath fogged against the pane of glass, decorated by gold leaf patterns as he watched without awareness the gardens below.

In the half drunken, half painful haze he had locked himself in it took a few seconds to register what he saw before his eyes. A man with cropped blonde hair placing a jacket over someone's shoulders, someone hidden by an overlooming yew tree. The smaller figure stepped out, striding forwards, followed by the male along the path towards the western gate.

If he had had any semblance of attention, he would have been startled by their path of choice as few people knew about the gate's existence.

The thoughts never occurred to him as his eyes widened at the appearance of the second person into his line of sight. A woman, with slightly wavy hair tumbling down her back, with a dark red dress, shaking her head agitatedly back and forth walked briskly alongside the man, adorned by his jacket across her shoulders. His throat clenched in pain as he recognised Hitomi.

He watched as a hand touched her back and guided her weary form along the path. Knowing it wasn't him made the revelation all the more bitter.

From some unknown region of his conscious he recalled his father telling him in an overly stern tone of a voice, _"Van, don't be afraid of your emotions. A man who's afraid to show his feelings is a man afraid to live."_

He snorted at the recollection, especially since his current emotion was leading him in the direction of smashing someone's face. Preferably the man who had been touching Hitomi.

Van Fanel, King of Fanelia was known to have the highly useful ability of being able to read people instantly. It made him an excellent ruler as he could gauge people with astonishing accuracy. He _should_ have noticed that someone had been with Hitomi that evening. Someone she trusted enough to take her somewhere away from the palace. The sudden idea of Hitomi and the unknown man going to an inn together for the night churned his stomach into a riotous storm.

Accepting defeat, Van believed it was the perfect time for more alcohol.

Pulling away from the window, _where the night had begun_, he walked over to his jacket and casually put it on, not caring if it was covered in a layer of dust. Straightening, he moved towards the door, but came to a halt as he saw something glittering inches from the door. He reached out, picked up the shining slim objects and tracing the design that lay on his palm, he recalled pulling the hair sticks from her, allowing her hair to untangle as his tongue had tangled…

Yes, it was definitely time for more alcohol. Pocketing the hair decorations as a _souvenir_, his quest for alcohol was reinforced by the recognition that the floor wasn't so unsteady as they had been on his way to his rooms.

Maybe if he had reached his rooms, nothing would have happened. But then he would have carried on to his bed, collapsed on it, slept and gone to breakfast the next morning brooding about the woman in a vermillion dress that he had stared at during the entire banquet.

In fact he couldn't actually remember seeing the man with cropped blonde hair near Hitomi whilst he had been keeping an eye on her. If he thought about it hard enough, he could recall the various men that seemed to simper for her attention, either in conversation or requesting a dance that night. And the man he had seen escorting Hitomi wore a decorated jacket like many of the male courtiers that night.

But only one or two men in Hitomi's group wore them and both had dark hair. And this mysterious man wore colours that didn't belong to Asturian Military. Nor did he wear the garish nightmare that was the uniform of a Caeli Knight. Though Allen had worn a suit that night.

Stumbling only slightly, and without having to keep his palm against the walls, Van Fanel toured his Palace in search of alcohol and stupor, it seemed the best option after all.

Reaching the kitchens by a side entrance, he strolled in expecting to see at the most one servant awake, in case the fussy guests demanded something in the night. Instead, he found the main preparing room bare, save one man. One man decorated with a multitude of military honours, his sword resting on the table beside him. A man with silver hair that shimmered in the candle light.

Growling, Van knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Even at the interminably late hour, two people sat in bed with candles flickering only by the bedside as the others had been extinguished long ago. The woman stretched out from sitting up rigidly and lay back gently against her pillows, murmuring tiredly, "So what's our next option?"

Yawning the man replied, "It seems _she's_ the most likely to respond. Or to be the least oblivious. We'd have to knock him over the head to get any sense out of him."

"Well getting him drunk didn't do them any good." The female replied, watching the man beside her as he pulled her closer to him.

"It gave him the courage to do something. Just what happened after is the problem."

"You're referring to her slapping him?"

The man laughed and received a smack on the arm, as his wife rolled her eyes, "Honestly, it's not funny."

"I know," he replied grinning, as he leaned over her to blow out the candles on the bedside table, "But you have to admit, it's thoroughly entertaining to watch."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy New Year, or as I say it Nollaig Shona! Have a great one! Hope you all get Van or Dilandau plushies for Christmas! ^^

Festive Huggles

Sina xx

**

* * *

**

Thanks go to:

Jav_chan – Lol thanks and I thought I'd broken the habit. Yatta!

Animegirl18akaHope – Thank you! And hope you liked the preview ^^

RiverDolphin – Lol wow, compliments! I LOVE it! Thank you so very much! I'm really flattered! Another preview winner!

Blythe999 – Well done! Yep, and you're welcome.

The Daring Hat Trick – Thank you, hope I live up to your expectations, and love the name!

Lil' Dinky – Kyaa! Thank you! But how can you be sure the person at the end was Van's mum? ^^

thepinkmartini – Love for Varie indeed! Thanks xxx

The Moonspinner – Lol, well here you are!

princess27Banana – OMG! UAE?! Lol rhymes ^^ Happy Eid!

mysisterisasquijum – Doesn't he? It's why we love him really.

AmethystWings – Varie is my star at the mo. And of course there are bumps, how else do they realize?

InLuvWidVan – lol totally! And the plotters shall be revealed…eventually XD

Niello – Thank you! And there will be less angst and more…pondering ^^ OMG! You are a such a flatterer! ^^ Thank you!

twilight-edwardlover20

fromconcentrate – thank you! And hopefully the heartbreak will be healed…eventually.

EscapedPlotBunny

Mandarin Fiend

Resinja

Giant Nickel – thank you!


	9. Revelations

A/N: Apologies for the wait. My muses seem to like going on strike as is the worrying trend in the UK and France. Thanks to everyone who waited!

Here's the next instalment. I thought Van needed more screen time ^^. And you never know, we could find out something interesting. Or at least from Van's point of view. So nothing we don't already know then :D

Sina xx

* * *

Previously:

Reaching the kitchens by a side entrance, he strolled in expecting to see at the most one servant awake, in case the fussy guests demanded something in the night. Instead, he found the main preparing room bare, save one man. One man decorated with a multitude of military honours, his sword resting on the table beside him. A man with silver hair that shimmered in the candle light.

Growling, Van knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Chapter 9: Revelations

Staring out the window Hitomi sighed before lying back on the uncomfortable mattress she hadn't slept in for two years. Pulling the covers over her head, she screwed her eyes shut at the memory, demanding of herself not to cry.

It had been a similar night five years beforehand. Not too cold for snow, but cold enough for the mists to fall down over the mountains and blanket the city outskirts. So cold there had been two duvets covering his bed. Not that Van had been there. She and Merle had huddled together under all the blankets and quilts, only dozing for brief periods between whispered prayers and murmured mentions of childhood memories.

Tonight she was on her own, not in his bed—though such words brought images to her mind that did not bring her _any_ comfort whatsoever. She tried to ease her oncoming depression with the thought that she was doing the right thing. Any fantasies of him chasing after her soon dissipated as Dilandau-san's _friend_ had led her out of the West Gate and into the city.

Imagining him coming to her father's house and barging into her room certainly seemed like a good healthy idea. But Hitomi knew the Fanelian King, knew his pride too well. She remembered when he had found out she and Mamoru were moving to Asturia. He had sulked for a week and not spoken to her at any meal.

It seemed wrong now that she had found his broody behaviour welcoming, signalling that he would miss her. Not to mention she had always found his angry moods strangely attractive. Back then she had nothing too affectionate to moon over. His angry behaviour now paled in what she had experienced that night. His actions were incomparable, but it pained her to think that it would be all she would ever have with him.

The idea of him seeking her out appeared ludicrous at that moment. He never apologized in arguments, or admitted being in the wrong. There was always a way he slipped out of taking blame or admitting faults. But then he had Folken as an older brother, so the sneaky behaviour was easily explained.

Nonetheless Hitomi had a despicably saddening realization dawn on her. This was one situation, or _argument_ he would probably never acknowledge.

After all twenty three letters had gone without a response, so why would he follow her after this? Come to think of it why had she kept writing to him even though she was acutely aware of the void of returning letters? Did he think of her as desperate? Tonight's actions had probably worsened his estimation of her further.

It came to Hitomi brutally that in light of his actions, she had probably lost him forever.

xxx

Van sighed tiredly as the grin on Dilandau's face brightened manically. He was too depressed to hold back the noise of annoyance and couldn't be bothered to acknowledge or challenge the mocking laugh that came from the Asturian General's mouth.

"And how has your night been your Majesty?"

Van whipped round to stare at his personal tormentor and narrowed his eyes at the expression on Dilandau's face.

"You seem as if you haven't gotten to bed yet. Something stop you? Some_one_?"

He turned his back to the general, unfortunately sobering up despite his childish desire to throw something at the smug bastard. What was it with the Schezar family and their extended relations that made him want to physically maim them or push them off a cliff? Even Celena was a downright schemer. He hoped Hitomi had never encountered her during her stay in Asturia. His hands clenched the table suddenly at the thought. What if Hitomi wasn't…she had left the palace straight after they…would she leave again…never return to Fanelia? To him?

Drowning in his miserable stupor he accepted the warm bottle of sake that slid across the table to him as he sat down, ignoring any normal instinct that would put him on guard and refuse anything from Albatou Dilandau.

"It's strange. You're not the only one roaming the castle at such a late hour—"

"—Your damn cousin doesn't understand the concept of his own jurisdiction."

"Well Allen likes to believe his authority is accepted everywhere. Probably why he's been relegated to that swamp in Castelo. So how did he offend you Your Majesty? Did he encounter you doing something you shouldn't have?"

Van scowled at Dilandau's tone, before he had even finished speaking, but his expression darkened significantly at the General's last sentence. Deciding silence was the best medicine when it concerned the third pupil of Balgus-sensei, he brought the sake bottle to his lips again and relished the warm rice wine almost seemed to burn his throat as he drank.

Drunkenness was no longer appropriate. Paralytic was a state he wished to achieve in order to forget what he had just lost.

"Strange. One of my men only escorted Hitomi Kanzaki out of the palace a short while ago. Very agitated too she was."

His gag reflex was now surgically affected by her name, the sake in his mouth spewed onto the table as he coughed and spluttered pathetically. Van didn't need to look up at his drinking companion's face as the man's amusement was evident in his words.

"Weren't you and Lady Kanzaki good childhood friends? I can blurrily remember us getting drunk a few years back. You cried as I recall and said you'd lost her forever. I can only assume—"

"—Whether you have respect for my title or not, as a friend I'd appreciate you getting me more alcohol and not mentioning anything that involves _her._"

"You sound jaded Van. What happened? Did you catch the Lady in a clinch with my beloved cousin? I tell you, I don't understand why women find him attractive. His hair's laughable."

Van carried on with his self pledge of silence and alcohol, waiting for Dilandau's ramblings to finally end. Trying his best not to imagine Hitomi with Allen of all the godforsaken people, he sighed and remembered how her letters _had_ mentioned the Knight Caeli. But he could fuzzily recall that she hadn't sounded like a lovesick dragonlet, in fact she seemed amused by his overly chivalrous attitude.

"I can assure you, _Your Majesty,_ that my man Gatti is a perfect gentlemen, without doubt. Far better than my chivalrous joke of a cousin. Gatti wouldn't dream of attempting to take advantage of an emotional fragile woman. The thought wouldn't even occur to him."

Allen always was the ladykiller. Not that Van had ever minded when drinking with him and the Crusade members. He had wanted to take a spear off the wall when Allen had approached her and touched her so inappropriately when asking for a dance. It seemed perfectly appropriate how _he_ had touched Hitomi only a short while earlier. A thunderstruck moment conducted all his ever passionate thoughts of the red dress, and potential absence of it. What if Allen…had Allen ever…with Hitomi?

"Why he even gave the Lady his jacket. It must be awfully cold out there tonight. Especially when one wears such a dress that seems to defy the weather conditions. Not that many men minded tonight I'm sure. Even Allen approached her I remember, not that he got anywhere."

Van paid little attention to the General's chatter. He was feeling melancholy and recollecting a rare happy memory after Hitomi had left him. Hadn't she once written that she had had to stop herself from throwing a treatise on Philosophy at Allen's _condescending overbloated egotistical head? _He snorted at the memory. So maybe Hitomi hadn't fallen for the Knight's charm. Therefore reducing chances of her being seduced by the Asturian infinitely.

_He_ had been allowed. Score one to Van Fanel over Allen. Not that his seduction of Hitomi had worked completely. In a purely hypothetical viewpoint, his drunken words would have probably sounded amusing to any bystander.

But the traces of humour swiftly replaced itself with comprehension. As if the treatise Hitomi had described wanting to aim at Allen had hit him over the head. His hand went to the pocket with her hair decorations and he exhaled in relief. Maybe…just maybe he could—

"—And like I said, he's always been that way. Must be because Auntie Encia used to make him wear dresses as a child. Even when Celena was born, Auntie kept him in girl's clothing. Said he needed to express his feminine side. Uncle Leon never opposed it as far as I know, but he was always a bit strange."

Dilandau's words snapped Van back to the room and the bottle of cooling sake in his other hand. Pushing it away from him, he stood up suddenly. Only then to grip the table fiercely as the room spun and nausea crept up on him.

Not that any of it mattered. His state and oncoming headache were physical and he had faced worse. She mattered. Hitomi Kanzaki mattered. He saw the confusion mixed with amusement in the General's eyes as the loudmouth once again started talking.

"Are you really going to then?"

"Am I going to what?" Van asked irritated, wanting to get to his study straight away and focus on the important documents he had. Ones that could save him from Hitomi's absence once more. Incurring her wrath in the process would be an occupational hazard, but being slapped by her seemed insignificant by comparison.

"Seek out Allen and tell him to leave Hitomi alone. And challenge him to a duel in her honour. No offence Your Majesty, but you're not in the right state to duel with anyone."

Van smiled, aware the alcohol was fuelling his sudden burst of good humour and rolled his eyes, "Allen is the least of my problems. And for your information Hitomi was with me tonight." He pointed to himself to emphasise that yes, he had. Looking straight at the General he retorted, "Anyway Allen's probably inclined in the same way you are. Surrounded by men and no females for most of the year doesn't give him much choice."

Turning on his heel, the Fanelian King waited a second for his drink sodden brain to adjust to the change in direction before striding purposefully towards the door. He had a chance. Van was sure of that. He just had to make sure he got to Hitomi in time. _And_ that he didn't screw up.

"Homosexuality doesn't run in the family Fanel-dono. I'm the only one interested in men. Although Allen could view himself as a woman. In which case—"

Van opened the door and did his best to gather his bearings, now knowing that Hitomi was far more important than getting drunk and insulting Allen Schezar.

xxx

"Did you see?"

"Yes." He sighed, "He scared her off again and she left the palace. How on Escaflowne's green soil are we going to get her back to the Palace before she leaves again?"

"I suppose he saw her leave too." She asked, her worry evident in her voice.

"Undoubtedly," he murmured, feeling more tired than he should have been, "You heard him marching down the stairs. Probably to go and get himself even more drunk."

"Well at least Hitomi was escorted home."

"Mmm." He replied, aware of the King's inner workings, "Only problem is, he'll think she left with the Sergeant on purpose."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, the idiot most likely assumed she knew the man. Didn't help she wore his jacket."

"He was only being polite." The woman argued, wondering what to do next.

"The King's dense as iron when it comes to her. And he probably has no clue that his beloved's escort is really General Albatou's latest boy toy."

She sat up in bed, watching her husband lean against the window, finally ceasing his irritated pacing.

"Perhaps if he encounters the General, Dilandau could—"

"Dilandau almost certainly finds their goings on highly amusing and will only make things worse. If he tells Van that Hitomi's escort has no interest in females, only silver haired Asturian Generals, then I'll attempt a coup!"

Turning to his wife, he smiled at the amusement on her face.

"I'd rather you didn't. However, without his title in the way, they could sort themselves out far better."

He laughed in return, "Van's title isn't the problem. At least not for him, it's when he opens his mouth the trouble starts."

xxx

Back in the kitchen, the now tipsy General smiled to himself.

"Well obviously it wasn't Allen with her. He'd never leave a mark on a woman's skin where it was visible." He laughed at his own twisted joke and decided to set off and find his lover. Maybe he and Gatti could finish what Hitomi had interrupted in the gardens.

Stumbling out of the chair, he fell to the floor with a crash and another manic laugh. Raising his now half empty sake bottle, the remains splattered around him, he murmured as solemnly as he could manage in his glee.

"To Hitomi Fanel née Kanzaki. May the Gods have mercy on her."

Jav_chan – As always thank you! And yes I saved a Dilly plushie for you ;)

InLuvWidVan – special huggles for faving. And Van's parents? You sure? *grins evilly* Hope you liked the Allen bashing :P

Lil' Dinky – Hitomi's well liked ;) hee. Once again – you sure it's Van parents? :D

thepinkmartini – well, you'll find out soon enough who _he_ is ^^!

Jacks-peapod – thank you so much! *Huggles*

faii-chan

Narume

Akaho – ooh UK!

fromconcentrate – I love jealous Van too. You're welcome and the playroom has more to come ^^.

Kiches-sarjilian 

Sneedlle – wow that was one long sentence! Life changing? I suppose angst can be… :D

Rockin Sockin Robot – thank you SO much for the reviews! And all revealed soon!

'gon

FuyuSarah


	10. Lament

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I think Worlds is slowly drawing to a close. Three to four chapters left which is sad. But there will be new things on the horizon! ^^ And maybe Okaeri – damn I need new muses for that. :( Anyhou enjoy and as always – comment! Thanks to Jav-chan for the added inspiration _and_ chapter title!

Oh and if you want to see Merle next chapter let me know!

* * *

**Where we were last:**

Stumbling out of the chair, he fell to the floor with a crash and another manic laugh. Raising his now half empty sake bottle, the remains splattered around him, he murmured as solemnly as he could manage in his glee.

"To Hitomi Fanel née Kanzaki. May the Gods have mercy on her."

* * *

Chapter 10: Lament

It was the sound of footsteps that truly woke Hitomi up.

She had been drifting between drowsing and sleeping, for once grateful for the clamour of the night wind and rain clattering against her window. It kept her from dreaming. Dreaming of a King. A King standing in her doorway with his clothes sticking to his skin, dripping rainwater onto the floor of her bedroom and staring at her.

Having already woken twice from dreams that involved a barely dressed Van, she sighed and pulled the floor strewn covers over her head, praying that the volume of the rain would allow her to sleep lightly enough so she wouldn't dream.

Dreams of him tantalizingly leaning over her, his red tunic laced up only halfway, giving her a healthy glimpse of his tanned, taut chest. A view she had been almost desperate for only hours ago. Now it seemed shameful for her subconscious to imagine him having that skin on view, adorned with raindrops. Some that would sit carefully on his collarbones and others that would mischievously slide down his skin and under the material once more.

It felt wrong to wish she was a fellow raindrop.

Another dream vividly remembered had him lying across from her wearing only those magnificent cream breeches that were tight two years ago so they would now be obscenely _well_-fitting. Her mind roamed along the vein of hormones that had suddenly rooted in her that night.

She agonizingly pondered whether if he had worn those trousers, and if drenched by the rain that night…her hands clenched the sheets around her as an unwelcome thought danced across her mind. _If he had worn those, you would be waking up somewhere else and probably with less clothing on, if any. _

Not that the addition of rain to her dream had helped whatsoever, her subconscious plastering them to his thighs. At least they weren't see through. Her heart speeding up as images of the raven haired male pressed against her without any cloth barrier between them only served to coil the discomfort tighter in her stomach.

Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek in self-reprimand. She really, _really_ had to stop acting like a lovesick young woman. Rolling on her side and opening her eyes, Hitomi groaned at the evil mind she had. Wanting nothing more than to create and burn an effigy of the man her subconscious seemed far too fond of—no—the man she wanted nothing to do with ever again she decided to count dragons, maybe they would help her sleep.

Perhaps she should have responded to Allen's invitation to dance earlier that evening. No doubt he would have kept her by his side like one of his usual pets. _That_ would have led to her being escorted to her room by him and not her walking alone to that stupid little room. If she had danced with Allen, she might have ended up in his…

_Ok! Don't go there!_ Her mind shrieked. Anything's better than Schezar, she thought. Oh she definitely had a sick mind.

However, her stomach churned in reminiscence of what _had_ happened. If she had danced with Allen, spent the rest of the evening by his side, let him escort her to her room or end up in his, _highly unlikely,_ her mind screeched; she would have not been kissed by Van. And that ended every _what if_ that came to her sleep induced mind.

Still, after having a fair few dreams of Van appearing in her room, rain soaked and ever so gorgeous she wondered if she had fallen asleep again at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. But this time there were voices. Two of them and the possibility of the second terrified her to the core. It seemed her covers were her only method of protection Hitomi had from the oncoming storm and she tried her best to make herself unnoticeable.

All her dreams were now null and void if he was – walking up the stairs and _talking to her father?_

Her back locked itself in shock as the full recognition of the second voice clarified itself outside her door.

"Forgive me Kanzaki-san, I was just worried about Hitomi-san after I—" Biting her lip not to gasp she cringed as her father cut across the other voice and responded kindly.

"—It's not a problem Schezar-san. In fact it's very kind of you to keep a watch over my daughter. Thanks to your men she arrived here safe and well."

Hitomi tucked every possible corner in around her, praying to whatever god that was still up at this awful hour to spare her Allen's attentions. She had to dig her feet into the mattress to avoid bolting up in horror at the new sound. Dear gods! Was her father really opening the door to her chamber with Allen—womanizer of Asturia—Schezar alongside him?

It seemed her virtue would once again be tested this night. But for this instance Hitomi Kanzaki would fight with everything she had to keep it. Her proficiency at hide and seek as a child with—oh for the love of—_him_ helped her remain immobile as her bedroom door opened squeakily. Controlling her breathing, she found her airspace frightfully limited, having pulled the covers round her like tightly as a damned corset. Still, she held out in defiance.

"It seems Hitomi is asleep, as she should be at this hour." Hitomi rolled her eyes at her father's remark, then grinned stupidly as Allen caught the undertone and babbled apologetically.

"Kanzaki-san I deeply apologize for intruding on you at such an unacceptable time. I merely wished to see that—"

"—my daughter was safe and well, which is obvious from her sleeping position. Your concern is appreciated Schezar-san but I was sure that no harm would come to her. Why only the other day I asked His Majesty to keep an eye on her. They were good friends as children."

Hitomi counted the seconds as the pairs of footsteps descended the stairs and out of her hearing before she threw off her suffocating covers and inhaled like a drunken sailor. Any amusement in her mind over her father's wonderfully barbed comments sank like lead shoes as his other sentences floated in her mind. _I asked His Majesty to keep an eye on her. They were good friends as children._

The echo of the front gate closing brought no solace to the emotionally bed ridden woman, any alarm at Allen's appearance lost in the windless mental stretches as her mind once again remembered the evening's earlier incident. Sighing, she threw herself back onto her pillows, unbothered with her blankets and covers as she fenced with the oncoming slumber, parrying its hormonal assaults.

* * *

Once again it was another loud noise that woke Hitomi from her pleasantly King-free sleep. She groaned as this time streams of daylight temporarily dazzled her instead of slivers of light from streetlamps. Echoing the night before, the sound of the front gate creaked to life and with it her heart pounded in fear then slowed with crippling realism.

If Van had not wanted her to leave, he would have chased after her. _Maybe he would have stopped her in the palace gardens, only to heart-achingly reconcile._ He would have discovered she had left the palace and he would have come to her father's. No doubt her dreams wouldn't all come true as her father wouldn't allow any man into her bedroom alone with her, and they both being half-dressed.

Nor would _he_ arrive in broad daylight the morning after. No doubt he was supremely busy with Palace and diplomatic matters, she was merely an afterthought to him now. Discomfort curled in her chest and Hitomi clenched a fist over her collarbone, wincing briefly before gingerly sitting up and pushing her covers off her.

Sighing, she swivelled to one side and winced as she placed her bare feet onto the floor, searching the floor for her favourite satin slippers that she had left behind. As she heard her father rush down the stairs with a tremendous noise as if he was herding a flock of sheep behind him, Hitomi felt a pang of nostalgia for her home. Van hadn't been the only person she had missed when she had gotten to Asturia. However her father had replied to her letters, easing her tug of homesickness.

Still, looking around her old room and wearing a nightgown of her mother's, Hitomi realized just how much she had missed her father and having her whole family together in one country. Despite her moving to Asturia with her brother, Hitomi was often left alone in their residence. She was grateful for the friends she had in Asturia and was a welcome visitor to the Palace, but it still left her missing something.

She was pulled from her melancholy by the sound of voices and a pair of footsteps running up the stairs. Panicked, Hitomi found a dressing gown also belonging to her mother and pulled it on; having no time to feel any remembrance of her mother or joy at wearing another garment of hers.

Before opening her door, she slid her fingers across the wooden panel warily, her stomach twisting in a palate of emotions, most of them concerning Van only for it to open of its own accord.

"Hitomi-chan!" A woman with startlingly silver hair pulled her startled figure into her embrace.

Once again Hitomi felt a blurred repetition of the night before and not feeling very alert it took for her to hear a man's loud chuckle before she pulled away in surprise and smiled at the woman.

"Sora!" Hitomi gasped as the Mystic pulled her back fiercely into another hug, and past her mass of hair, she managed to see the broad, amused smirk of her husband standing at the bottom of the stairs, having only just entered the house.

Hitomi managed to wave and croak whilst still tightly gripped by Sora.

"Lord Folken."

"Now, now Hitomi. How many times have you been told not to call us that? Why is it my wife gets just her name but I have my title thrown at me?"

Hitomi smiled as she managed to extract herself from her godmother's corset-style hold, inhaling to apologize to another member of Van's family but was cut across as he boomed up at her mockingly.

"Why you spent enough time in the palace as a child I thought you would be comfortable enough to call me by my own name. Alas it seems I am too threatening and overwhelming a presence for that to occur."

Blushing, she attempted to reply despite the pang of recollection yet once again was stopped as her godmother gestured negligently at her husband, uncaring of any social etiquette demands.

"Go and help Uncle with the tea Folken. I'll help Hitomi-chan get dressed. And stop teasing the poor girl! Go!"

Hitomi watched, too dazed to attempt to conceal her amusement as the elder Fanelian Prince hunched his shoulders in mocking defeat and stomped off to the kitchen.

In the hilarity of the moment Hitomi forgot about her embarrassment or discomfort at meeting another one of the Fanelian King's relatives. Seconds later she was manhandled back into her room and her godmother threw open the previously marvellous curtains keeping the dreadful sun away. Her groan was unheard over the sound of wardrobes and drawers being rummaged in as Sora chattered away offhandedly about not having spoken in a long time and missing her.

She had inwardly congratulated herself on reaching her bed and pulling the covers over her head only for her safe haven to be invaded swiftly with a sigh as Sora pulled the covers down to her waist, sitting gingerly on the bed and murmured gently with an agonisingly sympathetic look.

"So? Are you going to hide in your bed all day? Or are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

The shock and dread that streamed into her brain severed her ability to speak as Hitomi felt the disgusting urge to vomit.

* * *

He snorted as the other man entered the kitchen looking rather displeased with himself. Never wanting to pass up any opportunity to antagonize his _beloved_ cousin he alerted the Knight to his presence.

"Good morrow fair cousin! How are we this fine, beautiful morning?"

Waving in imitation of his dear cousin Celena, he watched as Allen twitched before summoning a maid.

Dilandau realized he hadn't completely reached his hangover as he bit back a gleeful chuckle at the face on his cousin. But he couldn't stop an overdramatic gasp and hand fluttering to his forehead as if he were a swooning lady.

"Good lord Allen! What happened to you? Did someone walk over your grave cousin?" he waited as Allen turned to him then returned to the maid he was speaking quietly to.

Not liking being ignored, an evil smirk appeared on his face and he asked in overwhelmed tones of fear,

"Or did a lady reject you? Of all the worldly evils! You poor soul! Come! Drink!" Dilandau dropped the feigned innocence as the Palace kitchen maid turned and hurried away from Allen, his smirk amplifying.

He had a good reason he told himself, not only was Allen an arse, he had ruined Van's chances of getting any the night before. And Dilandau was always ready to help out his friends. Water being thicker than blood and all.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Review if you can! And if you want Merle next chapter tell me, I'm still undecided. Take care!

Sina xx

**Thanks go to:**

InLuvWidVan – Umm yes? *cowers* Hmm, well are you still mad? And you found out didn't you!

Lil' Dinky – Aww thanks! And the plan's next chap! Yeah maybe he should have gone over to her but that's Van for you.

Rockin Sockin Robot – Lol yeah isn't Dilandau always a bit strange? I can't wait for Van too ^^ Oh wait, I'm the one writing it *face-palm*

thepinkmartini – Thanks! Well I wanted someone out of the loop really. Yes, love for Dilandau.

effervesence - *blushes* Thank you. I wish Van was real too.

Jav-chan – Yes, Dilly wuvs you too. Hmm, end? What is this end you speak of? :D

InsanelyinlovewithWilliam – Hmm, some sense but not a lot. We? Who's we? ^^

Crystal Twilight – Thanks, I enjoy reading reviews and writing it.

Katy23 – Thanks! And there's your update!

AmethystWings – But don't you love him for it? ^^ And why's Varie your favourite? :D


	11. Diplomacy

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT Thanks for reading and enjoy! Here's some one-sided fluff ^^ And WELL DONE to Lil' Dinky the detective who discovered something important. :D And Rockin Sockin Robot! And InLuvWidVan!

100 REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks sempai! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx And here's your quote ;)

**

* * *

****Where we were last:**

"_Or did a lady reject you? Of all the worldly evils! You poor soul! Come! Drink!" Dilandau dropped the feigned innocence as the Palace kitchen maid turned and hurried away from Allen, his smirk amplifying. _

_He had a good reason he told himself, not only was Allen an arse, he had ruined Van's chances of getting any the night before. And Dilandau was always ready to help out his friends. Water being thicker than blood and all._

* * *

Chapter 11: Diplomacy

Van wondered how alike he and his father were. After all when his father had decided to _retire_ and hand over the throne, many people had wondered why. Dilandau's twisted sense of humour explored the option that '_maybe he just got bored of ruling and liked to torment his youngest son.' _

In comparison, _he_ had spent the entire night awake after having psychologically tormenting his beloved. And his _plan_ teetered on the edge of inflicting further damage as he sat back in his hard-backed chair, wincing as his spine cracked after being hunched over his desk for so long. Not that he felt very tired, after all he had been on the throne for five years—he had spent many sleepless nights sitting in this very room.

However no document or correspondence seemed so important as the ones spread across his desk at this very moment. Sighing, he knew he was probably suffering from some sleep deprivation as he worried whether his handwriting was too messy. He was already surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper, ones that weren't written well enough. A panicked thought shot through him as he counted the scrolls and realized he didn't have enough time.

The Fanelian King placed his forehead on a clear space of the clear slate desk, groaning as he suddenly remembered that Hitomi wasn't the only guest to Fanelia.

The Freid and Asturian royalty along with delegations and courtiers would soon be waking and expecting breakfast. A breakfast he was supposed to attend. It most definitely wasn't a heart versus head moment, as both cried out for the girl he had probably loved since childhood. Indeed there had been many moments he had pondered what it would be like to be married to her when they had been children. Then puberty hit and Van had shied away from females in general.

Hitomi had never been flirtatious but he had been extra wary of her temper in considering any attempt whatsoever to extend any invitation to her. Not that he _ever_ would have uttered any such idea in the later years as most suggestions would probably have ended with supreme violence on her part. The King easily recalled their early teens when his best friend had gone from being his friend to a _girl_, someone he no longer seemed to understand. Other girls were forward with him, some frighteningly so—expected by parents wanting a title—but she had been content to see him as a friend.

She had always been interesting to him, with her stories of Mystics and Sorcerers as a small child, then mystified when her moods rapidly swung from one to another. There were books in the library he still smiled at, remembering Hitomi using them as deliberate missiles when they had argued. And not just over his pride. He could recall her throwing a dictionary that he still wondered how she had managed to lift, all over a disagreement whether the Asturian Trade route was morally ethical.

Then other instances where he had found a book she had searched for or showed her the latest exotic flowers given as gifts by diplomats and she would range from tears to throwing her arms round him. Again it had completely baffled him.

Her impulsive embraces had changed in effect towards him over time too. As a child he would tell her to stop being such a girl, as a young teenager he would secretly wish for them only to freeze and mutter embarrassedly when she did. Finally, on the day she had left him, her embrace had been torture to him. She had whispered her goodbye and kissed his cheek and he, _he_ had let her go.

It was surely a sign of sleep deprivation that he sickeningly pondered _what_ would have happened _if_ he had pulled her back to him as she turned for the blasted Asturian airship. _If_ he had asked her—told her—not to go—to leave him. _If_ he had told her how he had felt. A sudden image of a child scampering into his arms with her warm green eyes, _their_ child felt like a colossal blow to the solar plexus.

Sighing, Van Fanel wondered _what_ would have happened _if_ his ass of a brother hadn't messed up the Dragon Slaying. _He_ wouldn't have been King then. Still ifs and buts were useless to him when he had to entertain a group of guests that held no importance to him when Hitomi Kanzaki was not with him, not aware that he was an idiot and that … and that she was the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered.

His melancholy was interrupted in a highly unwelcome manner with a chirpy greeting by his adopted sister, but he was not fooled. No doubt her expression was miles apart from her tone.

"Good morning Van-nii-sama!" Still slumped on his desk, he gestured negligently and turned so his cheek pressed against the soothing cool slate. He hadn't worked through his entire hangover, tendrils of pain hooking into his brain as a dull ache slowly crept across his skull. Nor had he finished his task.

"Where have you been?" Merle demanded and he couldn't help but smile as he looked up and noted that her tone did indeed match her expression flawlessly. His snort was hopelessly stifled and he sighed tiredly as his feline companion growled, her tail flicking in the air erratically. Raising his head to give the best coherent answer he could manage, he was stopped as his adopted sister strode over to his desk and examined the documents that were for once neatly stacked in rows.

"So what happened?"

Staring up at his looming adoptive sister, he sighed broken heartedly in the manliest way he possibly could and turned so his other cheek felt the cool touch of the desk, waiting for the annoyed sharp hiss to reach his ears and tear his fragile brain to pieces.

"So I take it you actually talked to Hitomi last night then?" Her voice mockingly cut through his internal agonizing and allowed a thought that didn't revolve around the woman in the red dress through.

"Why do you ask _imouto-chan?_ Weren't you present in the Ballroom until the end?" Van most definitely hadn't got rid of his hangover as the sudden loss of colour on his usually rosy cheeked sister brought a sadistic smile to his face. A mocking voice told him he was definitely his father's son, and Folken's brother as he lifted his aching head to watch Merle gasp and mutter silently in surprise at his accusation. His grin widened, then weakened from pain as he continued tauntingly.

"As a member of this family I expect you to be on your best behaviour when we have guests. But I suppose blame lies equally with Gaddes-san." It was a laugh that he experienced, though it sounded as if someone had thrown a heavy hard-backed book at his head. The feline on the other side of his desk raised a worried eyebrow before returning to uncomfortable silence, lowering her gaze and tail to rest against the side of her dress.

"Did he treat you respectfully?" He reduced his tone to a gentle murmur; fully aware of how torturous it was, being teased about the person one _lo_-cared about. He would have to corner Allen's second in command before the Asturian levi-ship left. Not to mention the immense task of finding Hitomi. Would she even show up to the formal breakfast? Despite her ideal of facing conflict and not running from it?

"Nii-chan. I love him."

Later he would ask himself if maybe he was still drunk, or perhaps it was the feline's crafty suffix, or her despondent tone as if she expected a death sentence to be placed on the Asturian. But he sighed and nodded, replying quietly,

"If he breaks your heart I'll break him."

He completely regretted his attempt at pardoning the man leading his innocent little sister astray as Merle's tail rose and flickered eagerly as she devoted her attention back to him and whispered in an attempt to be conspiratorial.

"Do _you_ love Hitomi-chan?" A sudden throb of pain splintered his forehead, making him wait a good few seconds before he realized that yes he had thrown his head against his desk made of expensive, unbreakable, painful slate. It wasn't a reply but a gurgle of pain that he constructed, reaching out gingerly for the scroll nearest to him, looking to where he had left off.

Pulling the parchment back to him, he reached out again for the corresponding message and found another reason why he wished the Asturian every luck with his sister. A furry, deceptively delicate paw stretched out with faster reflexes and grabbed the unfurled scroll from his reach. Once again the after-effects of alcohol made his hand futilely grab at thin air uselessly, meanwhile his gaze shabbily focused on the scroll in his sister's paw.

"What's this?" Not a question but a demand, and no answer was waited for as Merle curiously squinted at the carefully feminine handwriting. Her gaze flickered from the parchment to his face and back rapidly in succession, giving him an awful nausea as a sly but frightening smile blossomed on her feline features. He had to grit his teeth before exhaling and trying to respond calmly without demanding she leave.

"I'm sure you can tell exactly what it is. And yes I am doing what you have no doubt swiftly deduced. But I am still trying to digest the awful amount of alcohol I stupidly consumed last night. So I would be eternally grateful if you could leave me in peace _Mereru-chan_ so I can finish."

Van felt proud of his words, not admitting or denying anything finite. And hopefully the use of a childhood nickname would soften his sister into giving back his solitude so he could try and explain himself without sounding too much like Allen or a drunken angst-ridden fool. It was a fine line to tread he knew very well.

"Of course nii-chan. There's no way I'd accept anyone else as my sister-in-law." His jaw dropped at his sister's brazen statement. Even though he was the Fanelian King and had been raised not to show emotion in important situations, he had always found Merle's blatant and straightforward manner entertaining if not valued. But her words made him feel as if his head had slammed onto the desk once again.

Rubbing his forehead to check he hadn't missed any accidental self-inflicted harm this time, he paid little attention to his sister's graceful stroll to the door. He had already reached for the quill in the ornate inkpot as his sister muttered ever so angelically,

"Don't screw this up nii-chan. You've already done enough damage."

This time it was voluntary as his forehead hit the desk. Growling as the door clicked shut, Van turned to the most important documents he had written since ascending to the throne and sighed helplessly. Glinting at the corner of his vision, he turned his gaze ever so slightly to see the tastefully jewelled phoenix hairpins he had removed from Hitomi's hair the night before.

A sign of good fortune if had ever seen one.

* * *

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." She murmured quietly, linking her arm with his as they strode down the street only beginning to bustle with traders and customers. Looking at his wife's assured expression he tried his best to conceal his doubt, though he knew she would be able to tell from his face.

"You're forgetting how legendary she is at disappearing. Van and I used to spend hours looking for her hiding places as children. Why we always made her find us." The mirth in his tone tapered slowly as he continued in a solemn tone, "She said she has to return to help the Asturian Queen. But if she doesn't want to be found by my brother—"

"—He won't find her." Her optimism was evaporating as swiftly as the nightly mists, matching the damp aftertaste in the air as she sighed, "Well what can we do then Folken?"

It was with a grim smile that he looked at his wife, slowly and carefully adjusting the hood of her cloak as he replied.

"Then we go to higher authorities." He knew he had found his soulmate when Sora nestled further into his side and continued along his line of thought, responding in her evillest tone.

"Someone who'll scare them shitless."

* * *

After bathing he had successfully got rid of the evidence of having slept for only a half an hour, along with the ink smudges on his chin. Getting dressed for the formal breakfast made him think over the many people he would have to pay attention to once more. The many offerings of trophy wives. It was very childish but he had an awful urge to bring his sword, with the Royal crest just in case.

But he knew his mother would give him another of her mentally disfiguring glares. Truly, the Fanelian Queen Mother seemed angelic and harmless but he and Folken knew just how frightening she could be with just a single word. Fanelian King or not, Van desperately prayed his mother would make no mention of a certain childhood friend; especially if Hitomi joined the breakfast.

That was something else that he had pondered as he had finished his mammoth task. Would Hitomi appear at the gathering? Once again her place would be far away from him, along with the other _Asturian_ courtiers—simpering idiots the lot of them. But he was aware of a far greater reason why she would choose to abscond from the gathering.

Another thing he also needed to consider – had Allen seen her the night before? With him or running from the Palace? As much as he wanted Hitomi, he was fully and painfully aware of the crisis that would occur if the nosy Knight opened his mouth. Van stopped himself as he grudgingly admitted that Allen would not be one to mutter unpleasantries about Hitomi Kanzaki, for reasons that didn't bear thinking.

It had taken the whole night of scribbling furiously and reading until his eyes burned but he had slowly come to the only conclusion that had eased his discomfort. Dilandau had mentioned one of his men escorting Hitomi home, at the time the depressed Monarch had barely registered the words and carried on drinking. Thinking slightly more clearly and with a few head injuries behind him it seemed ever more likely that the Asturian soldier escorting Hitomi had been _with_ Dilandau, how else would the General know what had happened? The gardens she had run out into were not in any sight of the kitchens.

A wry smile spread across his face at the recollection of an unkind statement, but one that seemed to aid his nerves, _"Psh. He's not fit to lead an army if you ask me. He won't be paying attention to a battle, would he? He'd be thinking of who to take to bed with him, in his own army or the opposing one!"_ Maybe a cruel statement by a drunken Freid priest had been a prophecy of some sorts he smirked at his reflection. Only a second later his expression fell at the piercing gaze of his omniscient mother.

"Van-chan, are you coming to breakfast or are you going to wait for your reflection to go for you?" Her tone held no sickly sweet façade, the steel laid bare for him to hear. Any sigh left him metaphorically as his mother wouldn't tolerate any rudeness. He did love his mother, and watching her reprimand his older brother or father even could be highly entertaining. It seemed that being the current King of an entire nation meant nothing to her as he too was regularly subjected to her _caring_ instructions.

Wordlessly he stepped away from the mirror and turned to his mother, allowing her to fuss over him as she straightened his already neat jacket. Again his eye rolling was mentally done, though his fully Draconian mother had a sixth sense about apathetic gestures, both real and metaphysical. However he couldn't hide his surprise when his mother—usually stern and matronly in a strict way during official visits of any kind—slid her slim arms round his waist and embraced him warmly.

Varie Fanel was a very tactile person, he could remember many childhood occasions being crushed to his mother for no reason at all. But when the Palace had visitors of any kind she would hide her warm, kind nature, shielding herself from the hordes of critical eyes who recalled the Fanelian Counsel's fierce battle with Goau Fanel over his choice of bride. Returning the comforting gesture, he watched the crown of his mother's head, curious as to her break with tradition.

Shock jolted through him as she pulled back, placing a hand on his shoulder, despite the disparity in height and murmured in a low solemn voice.

"Just because you have known her since childhood, it doesn't mean that both of you haven't changed. Remember that." A kiss was pressed to his cheek before his mother turned and walked to the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Left with his thoughts for a few precious seconds before he would have to face a cacophony of voices, many directed at him, he could only hope that his actions would be enough.

* * *

IMPORTANT A/N: Can you guess what Van's plan is? Correct answers get a preview of next chapter :P

**Thanks go to: **_Ouran High School Host Club manga for my lovely new avatar. :P_

thepinkmartini - ^^ hee hee. Did you now? Hmmm…

MidnightReader1

effervescence – Thanks! And good luck! *huggles for the PM*

Crystal Twilight – Thanks and yes there is more romance to come :P

InsanelyinlovewithWilliam – ah the royal we. Yes darling! Of course! And explanations for Folken next chapter!

Niello – Cheers! And here's more!

fromconcentrate – thank you! *huggles* and you're very welcome!

Lil' Dinky - *evil cackle* Yes. Well done ;)

Rockin Sockin Robot – It was an important line right? ^^ And well done!

Pretty Much A Big Deal

Neily 

les amoureux – Thank you and romance is definitely back on its way!

Jav-chan – STOP WATCHING LABYRINTH! ^^

InLuvWidVan – Yes aren't they lovely ;) Always!

chibimimi – Soon, I promise. :D And thank you for everything!

ChiKa YuMe

Banryuu - Thank you very much and I'm glad you enjoy the style.

nesshime

KyriaHitomi

Steph – Thanks! And here's the next one. Yeah Van's line was good – stolen from F.R.I.E.N.D.S

K. Higurashi – Thank you. And chapter 11 is the morning after. Isn't that such an ominous phrase?

Sakura Crystals – Thank you very much. Here's the update.

enyalie1134

AmethystWings – Yeah love antagonizing Allen ^^ and thank you.


	12. Shatter

A/N: To my wonderful beta! And to Lil' Dinky, seriously a master detective! :P Also False-Image ;) And Les Amoureux!

Thanks to all reviewers! And we're only a chapter away from the start of the finale!

**

* * *

**

Where we were last:

"_Just because you have known her since childhood, it doesn't mean that both of you haven't changed. Remember that." A kiss was pressed to his cheek before his mother turned and walked to the door, closing it behind her._

_Left with his thoughts for a few precious seconds before he would have to face a cacophony of voices, many directed at him, he could only hope that his actions would be enough._

* * *

Chapter 12: Shatter

She could have easily snuck into the Castle at the last minute, feigning the pretence of having overslept and then raced to the Leviship and disappeared out of sight. But she wasn't _allowed to._ Her godmother, who she felt like disowning if that was possible, had decided that Hitomi needed to _face_ her demons. Sora had no idea just how accurate that description was.

Yet, and surprisingly so, she wasn't consumed by anger at the overly meddlesome behaviour of _his_ sister-in-law. She was far too tired to deal with any member of the Fanel family, least of all the King. Though it didn't mean she _wasn't_ happy with her godmother.

Apparently Sora wasn't happy with having just her _own_ happy ending and decided her goddaughter needed one too. Perhaps she was being broody, Hitomi pondered. Maybe Sora had read one too many fairytales in preparation for motherhood and decided that her _precious_ goddaughter needed some fairy dust. With a groan, she pulled back the hood of her cloak and stared at the stately Palace before her.

Just like the night before Hitomi found the relatively unknown gate that led to the Western Gardens. Luckily the guards were too busy engrossed in a card game so it was easy to push the gate open soundlessly and sneak into the grounds. It was no longer saddening, but annoying she realized, to be constantly bombarded with memories of him and their childhood shenanigans.

A reckless flash of emotion struck her, telling her to push the wooden door behind the gate as loudly as possible and start a scene.

No doubt she was no longer thinking clearly. The guards would hear her if she rammed the old, creaky wooden door open. She would be found and even more likely to be put in the dungeons for sneaking into the Palace. The guards would be too nervous to admit they hadn't seen her walk past them or that she had slipped through the first gate undetected, so no doubt they would lock her away. Especially the morning after a banquet with so many important Foreign dignitaries, she would be seen as a threat to security.

But it wouldn't work in the long run. Being locked up would keep her from going to the dreadful Breakfast with all other dignitaries and _him_. She did not need to see him dressed up again. So she would successfully avoid the breakfast, but if she was thrown in the dungeons for sneaking into the Palace he would be called to deal with it. And they would meet again.

Even after two years passing without a word from him, he would definitely have something to say. Possibly he would refrain from sarcastically commenting about how she always caused trouble. And a slight chance of a pathetic attempt to apologize. But if he had declined to respond to every single one of her letters, then it seemed unlikely his pride would allow him to apologize for his actions the night before.

She wouldn't waste her breath on waiting for any hint of contrition. She didn't want to hear it. Any of it. She couldn't _just_ be friends with him. Hitomi Kanzaki was not interested in men for one night flings. She was not that type of woman. And knowing all that now made everything feel so much worse because of it.

It was most definitely bad luck that decided to avalanche on her as the large, slightly warped and clearly unused wooden door squeaked at a tremendous volume. The misfortune only doubled as her curse rang out in the silent, cold air. Tears sprang to her eyes as she whipped her head round and saw the wrought iron gate swing towards her. The guards were obviously no longer interested in their card game.

She had only been thinking childishly, groaning inwardly at karma's twisted sense of humour as she bolted into the gardens and searched for a hiding place amongst the winter spruces. She really didn't want to be put in the dungeons. Hitomi wanted to leave. Leave the Palace, the city and the whole damned country.

All because of one man. How despicable was that?

So there she was only hours ago finding amusement at Yukari's ability to act like a lead character in a terribly written romance novel. And here she was doing the same, only sober and in a far worse situation. She did not need to be caught by guards and thrown into the dungeons, only to be found and laughed at.

It was very probable that if he found her in the dungeons he would leave her there after her rejecting him and…and slapping him. He had always been prideful, the lack of response for 23 months only enforced that mindset. Not to mention their encounter in their childhood playroom. He may have been inebriated, but Van clearly was arrogant enough to assume she would behave like every other woman he lured to his bed.

Such an idea made her feel sick to her stomach. Added to the fact she was trying to run away from Royal guards and escape _into_ the Palace did nothing for her broken sense of humour. Hitomi couldn't help but breathe heavily, from the exertion and the memories of running through the gardens as a child. When being chased was an innocent pleasure. Being caught back then was only slightly irritating but signalled dinner time and a spellbinding story from Lady Varie after, not a trip to the dungeons.

Unfortunately for her she wasn't given the opportunity to escape into the Palace or sneak under any flora as an authoritative, booming voice called her name.

The gods really were against her she decided as she turned and dropped into a low curtsey. It was hard to grit her teeth and smile at the same time. Her breathing came in tired pants as she prayed the guards would leave her be. She had definitely heard them call after her. So when they caught up to her, she desperately hoped that they would turn back.

As she raised her gaze to the middle aged man smiling broadly at her, Hitomi found herself wishing that she hadn't worn gloves, desperate for the sensation of her nails piercing her skin to stop her from crying. A smile that reminded her of another, one she had felt against her neck and other places the night before. Whatever few feet separated them disappeared as the only man to abdicate from the Fanelian Throne approached and took her frozen yet still gloved hands between his own warm, weathered, ungloved pair.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Hitomi." The mirth on Goau Fanel's face served to raise her uncomfortable blush to radiating warmth across her face and down her neck. Her cloak felt awkwardly tight and heavy around her neck. Yet again she cursed Sora for deciding to _help_ dress her in her mother's old clothes, cloak and matching scarf. The whole _fairy _Godmother play acting was going too far. But the feeling of a noose around her neck oddly didn't disturb her. Her thoughts were far too erratic for rationality or coherence.

So she did the only thing she could and coughed in response before glowing a brighter red as the previous King of Fanelia burst out laughing. Her embarrassment swiftly gave way to panic as her pursuers panted heavily as they turned a corner, stumbling onto the gravel, and almost collapsing before her.

"Your…your…"

"Your…your…grace…"

Neither guard seemed capable of speech as they tried to regain their breath. Hitomi desperately wished for an earthquake and a crevasse to form under her feet and swallow her.

Gripping her cloak sleeves as best she could through the thick gloves she prayed for higher intervention, clicking her heels under her dress together as if it would help her. She desperately tried not to look at the man who had created the demon she wanted to run from. But once again another member of the Fanel family left her speechless as the Fanelian King's father smiled at the huffing and puffing guards, "Thank you for escorting a very important guest gentleman. This young lady is a close friend of my son's. I'm sure he will be very grateful to you for helping her find her way."

Hitomi turned a fraction to see the guards still gasping for breath, who had decided to stare at her incredulously rather than in anger at being able to outrun them. With a pang of sadness, Hitomi realized that the guards assumed that she was more than _just_ a close friend of their King, especially with the King's father greeting her so warmly and casually. Something she had rarely let herself ponder felt as if it had been torn apart before her.

Any chance of ignoring the melancholy she could feel seeping around her collapsed as the two guards that had been chasing and yelling after her turned to her directly and bowed deeply. A bow one would give to a member of Royalty or…or a consort to the King. Her nod was perfectly nonchalant, even though Hitomi felt like screaming.

Whatever consolation it was, Goau Fanel calmly waited for the still out of breath guards to leave their immediate surroundings before resuming their heavily one-sided conversation. "I was so surprised when Van didn't approach you last night. Gods know Varie urged him to often enough. I hope you didn't take offence. You know full well how shy he can be." Praying the previous King wasn't fully awake to see her forced smile, or the resurrected blush sliding up her face at the mention of Van being _shy._

Shy was definitely not the word to describe the testosterone fuelled cavorting the night before, which was all _his_ instigation. And if she ever heard him claim to have been _led on_ or _encouraged_ by her then she would seek out her favourite dictionary and drop it on his head from atop the Palace roof. It was completely unintentional but she smiled at the sudden recollection of his last encounter with her hardback missiles.

* * *

"_Hitomi-chan!"_

_She glared at him and his stupid words. So Lady Hamamorii was pretty? And _she_ wasn't? What only served to boil her anger to a more dangerous fervour was the idiotic look on his face as she had stormed off. Calling after her so recklessly too._

_Was he so blasé about his position? About just how closely he was observed? How many people conspired to put daughters, sisters, __and even__ wives near him? And he yelled her name so loudly in confusion, chasing after her. Even worse was his stupid comment. Calling another girl who was indeed stunning and saying she was too pretty, that he preferred spending time with _her_ as if she, Hitomi Kanzaki was plain._

_So what was wrong with being plain? It was pointless to wander round dripping in jewels for no reason. And it would certainly give out the wrong message. But thinking about what _actual_ message she wanted to give to the King of Fanelia and her childhood best friend only made her search for her favourite Atlantean dictionary with renewed vehemence._

_Maybe something was going right for her that day as _he_ appeared at the exact moment she drew the awfully heavy tome. His expression was absolutely priceless and something that left a smirk on her face for days as he watched the leather bound tome fly towards his forehead. The slight indent of the ornate letter A was an added bonus too._

* * *

"Are you going to find him now Hitomi-chan? The breakfast banquet should be finished and my son will no doubt be hiding in his office as he usually does. I'm sure he would be delighted to talk to you properly again after, what is it..."

"Two years dear. I pointed that out to Van-chan relentlessly last night but it seems the Fanel pride got in his way."

Staring at the reigning King's parents, Hitomi couldn't help but smile at how the pair interacted with one another so instinctively. The man with only faint streaks of grey in his thick black hair turning to reach for his ethereal wife, the pair sporting matching smiles as they embraced before turning back to the girl standing before them. It only added to the ache she felt in the pit of her stomach, despite the amount of toast Sora had forced her to eat and the extra layers thrown at her to wear against the cold. No longer was it viable for her to even imagine what it would be like to have that same bond with him.

Despite her attempts to cut off any tendrils of reminiscing about her childhood, she could clearly see the look on Varie's face was something to be wary of before the Queen Mother smiled at her. "Hitomi-chan, have you had something to eat? You missed the ceremonial breakfast! And I specifically told Van to speak to you and apologize for being so rude to you last night."

Having been reprimanded as a child by the Queen having been caught sneaking into the kitchens with the Fanel siblings or asking for one too many stories before bedtime, she felt her blood run cold. Hitomi was well aware of when the Fanelian Queen Mother was chiding someone implicitly, having the Atlantean woman as a surrogate mother after her own had died when she had been very young. Prayers would do nothing to help her if the woman before her wanted her to interact with the demon spawn she had now sworn off.

Oaths and magical contracts were also useless as Hitomi watched the Queen Mother gently kiss her husband's cheek before waltzing towards her and sliding her own arm round hers and murmured gently, "Come on Hitomi-chan, let's leave my husband to his masochistic walk in the freezing gardens." Shivering against her side for emphasis, she felt the elder woman tug gently at her elbow and start walking towards the Palace, never more foreboding as she continued, "We'll find you something to eat and then set up a reunion between you and my nefarious younger son."

As she was pulled along, Hitomi looked up at the powdery grey sky, wondering if the Gods were also afraid of Varie Fanel to intercede on her behalf. The lack of thunderbolts bolstered her theory, making her add to her list of new convictions that her New Year request for that year would definitely be for the Gods to grow a backbone and stop fearing Draconian women. It wouldn't be amiss either if they could pre-emptively keep the Fanelian King out of her way for the next few hours.

But it seemed far more likely the cowardly Gods wouldn't do that, they were too afraid of crossing the dark haired woman beside her.

xxx

He was most definitely a masochist he decided, feeling disappointed that Hitomi _hadn't_ shown up to the Breakfast. Even though he was aware he would have had no chance to speak with her, or no opportunity to converse with her privately between the endless stream of overeager women trying to throw themselves at him and older men trying to act as if they were close friends with his father, giving them a _right_ to offer their daughters. He had never appreciated the head of the Kanzaki family more for treating his daughter as a person and not a commodity.

Though he definitely wouldn't be averse to Kanzaki-san's approval for courting his daughter.

Apparently Hitomi hadn't lost any prowess at concealing herself, he hadn't seen her at all and nor had her friends. Van had been very grateful for the loud redhead who had tried and failed to whisper in a low voice to the Queen that Hitomi hadn't arrived for breakfast. His heart had started pounding then at the lewd implication of the girl's disappearance, as well as the images from the night before, but it was a strange feeling—being thankful for a Schezar's words. More precisely, Allen's younger sister, another friend of Hitomi's who had remarked that their friend had mentioned visiting her father in the city.

Still, he had found it exhausting trying to keep up with the conversation directed at him, carefully declining marriage proposals and other invitations. It was a good thing he wasn't pale or prone to blushing. Not that any of the useless chatter mattered. Van wanted to find and talk to Hitomi, at least have the chance of presenting her with his apology.

His decision to venture to the kitchens seemed like a good one, in need of hydration to get rid of his headache and the stupid voice that told him his apology also needed a diamond ring. But a more sensible voice reminded him of her love of very thick, painful dictionaries she could accurately throw. So he continued to the kitchens, mulling over the word _stalking_ as he tried to remember where the Asturian leviship was located.

Van felt as if maybe his luck was improving as a tall, blonde man appeared along with another, darker haired man who instantly froze at the steely gaze he received from the King. Smiling at the pair in the doorway, he definitely felt luck was rolling the die in his favour as he waved Allen and _Gaddes_ over.

xxx

Hitomi was surprised at how the Queen Mother had lulled her into complacency, how her nausea had receded so quickly at the happy chatter Varie Fanel indulged her with.

"And your mother always had good taste. I remember one ball where my dressmaker had fallen ill and your wonderful mother leant me a beautiful sapphire coloured dress. I had never worn a dark blue gown before, the maids were worried it would make me look too old. I've worn blue dresses ever since. If anything, I get more compliments in it. Not to mention how nice you look today."

Nodding at the new memory given to her of her mother, she inhaled the warm air of the kitchens as Varie guided her past the main receiving room she had often sat in as a child for extra servings and begging for sweets with Folken and his brother. Instead she was led into an adjoining room where servants were efficiently milling around, not paying any attention to their sudden appearance. The heat from the ovens led her to remove her scarf and untie her cloak, sliding it over her lap as a chair was pulled out for her by the smiling, older woman.

"You wait here Hitomi-chan and warm up, I'll go and find you some sweetbread and a cup of hot broth."

"Thank you Lady Varie." There was no point in mentioning she had already eaten or Sora's somewhat irritating attempt at over-mothering her. So she sat, gripping her mother's cloak in her lap and hoping above everything that Van would not be found. Maybe he would be avoiding her equally, not wanting to encounter her after being rejected. It would please her immensely and leave her free to go back to Asturia and move on.

The temptation to lay her head on the table in the wonderfully warm kitchens was not strong enough, her curiosity rising as she could hear voices from the next room. Perhaps it was Millerna-sama who often liked to have a cup of warm cider after breakfast to aid her digestion. She definitely heard Gaddes' voice. Thinking of the dark haired man, she smirked slightly at the recollection of seeing him slip out after a pink haired feline the night before.

So as curiosity peaked, along with the desire to be distracted by thoughts and hair-raising memories of a King, she shuffled her chair a few inches closer to the door, turning her gaze to see it was open and she could see the back of one man and the side profile of another. Her mouth turned dry as she recognized the dark, messy hair she had ran her fingers through. But she stayed still, her awful sense of curiosity unsatisfied. Especially as she then heard her name mentioned by the person she couldn't see.

It was most definitely true that when eavesdropping, one never heard anyone say something complimentary about themselves. Or rather something they would enjoy hearing. "I want to ask for her hand in marriage." Wondering if her life could possibly get any worse, she stopped thinking as her gaze met with a set of garnet eyes, looking equally shocked as she felt. At that very second Hitomi wondered if Sora had pulled her corset too tight.

* * *

A/N: Am I awful? Seriously, Worlds is slowly drawing to a close. But two new projects on the Horizon! Hopefully I will be speedier with them. And in the meantime there's always Black and Gold.

**

* * *

**

Thanks go to:

Katy23 – They are an awesome couple. Thanks ^^.

jossi-31 – Hmm, not exactly no. But trust me there's more to come ;)

ChiKa YuMe – Thank you and wow. Lots of demands huh?

Lil' Dinky – I spluttered water from all your compliments. And hope you liked ;)

Jav-chan – Demands shall be answered *evil cackle* Trust me… *huggles* for the ginormous review

False-Image – Genius much? :P Well done and I hope I updated soon enough.

Crystal Twilight – Cheers!

effervesence – An AWESOME review! And I take it as a challenge! ;P

chibimimi – Yep hope you liked the Merle/Gaddes here too ^^

magicmoon69

The Moonspinner - *giggles* Nah, you're better. And it's in there somewhere.

thepinkmartini – Thanks! Yeah love the sneaky in-laws and *future* children daydreams.

Rockin Sockin Robot - :D Who was Van writing to? You know he never did tell me. :P

RaeRikkuStrong

Coltan Heart

les amoureux – I'm glad you figured it out ^^ Hope you enjoy what's to come. ;) Yes, love for Varie

mango – Will do! ^^ And there will definitely be Van angst! Look at the ending of this chapter! :P

Readaholic 1987

Laka

Niffer – Thank you!

Amethyst Wings – Glad you liked the quotes. One came from my delightful beta ^^

InLuvWidVan – Request accepted? :D And yeah they both need help ^^


	13. Abuse

A/N: Apologies for such a long wait. Stressful summer Not long to go here, I'd say about three chapters including this one and maybe an Epilogue. Hmm…

And then onto a new, hopefully amazing fic XD

* * *

_**Where we were last:**_

_It was most definitely true that when eavesdropping, one never heard anyone say something complimentary about themselves. Or rather something they would enjoy hearing. _

"_I want to ask for her hand in marriage." Wondering if her life could possibly get any worse, she stopped thinking as her gaze met with a set of garnet eyes, looking equally shocked as she felt. At that very second Hitomi wondered if Sora had pulled her corset too tight._

* * *

Chapter 13: Abuse

It was strange.

Van was sure he was having an out of body experience. He had heard Allen Schezar declare his intention to marry Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki. _His_ Hitomi. The girl he had grown up with and stupidly realized too late that he loved her. The woman who had shown him only hours before just how perfect she was.

And then he had seen her. Met her unmistakeable emerald gaze. The sheer panic in her eyes as she noticed him. Between staggering shock and surprise, he was incapable of doing anything other than watch her through the small gap in the door as she jumped up, knocking her chair over and running away as fast as possible.

Some things didn't change.

Lost in brooding thoughts, mixing last night's extravaganza, the aftermath and now Allen's chilling words; Van found himself struggling to reconcile all his worrisome thoughts. Any chance of amusement at Hitomi's reaction to what was hopefully the Knight's words rather than seeing him evaporated at the expression on the man's face opposite him. He looked completely serious.

A burst of laughter cut through the stunned silence and he wasn't surprised to see Dilandau, tankard in hand and probably still trousered, swaggering into the room. If there was one person who could dislodge the prissy sense of complete calm around Allen, it was his slightly maniacal cousin. The silver haired and rather bedraggled General smirked in his cousin's direction, slapped the King on the back in greeting and sat beside him with an almost evil smile on his face.

"So wonderful cousin, you have decided to take a wife? Who is the unlucky woman that will have to endure your roving eye, your many infidelities, your often inappropriate old flames, and of course your rather odd hair style?" Van was very glad he had been given etiquette lessons as it took every mite of strength to keep himself from laughing. Allen on the other hand looked murderous as he glared at his _improper_ cousin.

"Will you ever learn to curb your alcoholic tendencies Dilandau?" His voice was as sharp as a blade and as thin as ice. In return the still inebriated General grinned as if he had been given a compliment of the highest order and returned, "When you pull out that stick shoved up your arse, cousin dearest. Or is that why you've decided to wed? Are you in need of help?"

Van wasn't really bothered by the surfacing tension between the members of the Schezar family. It gave him time to think about his plan and naturally doubt and second guess himself. A slap was better than nothing in terms of Hitomi responding to his gesture, but he didn't want to have the entire Asturian entourage witnessing the act. It had been very clear the night before that she had kept their close friendship a secret from her Asturian friends.

Even as he started to wonder whether it was out of shame or other depressing reasons, he knew deep down that she had kept their friendship under wraps to avoid unwanted attention. Hitomi had never liked the idea of being appraised as someone's relative or friend, people judging her on her parents or that she had practically grown up in the Palace alongside him and his siblings. So it made sense. But he still felt terror slide into his gut at the thought of apologizing to her in front of a crowd. She would be more likely to reject him. Wouldn't she?

And there was now the pesky matter of Allen and his proposal. From Hitomi's letters, and he had examined them with a tooth comb last night, she had never discussed Allen in a positive light that indicated she would accept his proposal. In fact it seemed more likely she would take it as a joke of some sort. He hoped she did.

But where would that leave him?

It was at times like this that once more Van wished his brother hadn't been so incapable of slaying a Dragon. He had done it and it wasn't that hard. Granted he had been found half-conscious by Ruhm and his tribe and on arrival at the Palace had fallen asleep for three days. He could still remember waking once to find his parents hissing at each other in dispute. His mother had used a surprising choice of select words to express how stupid she believed her husband to be for deciding to abdicate.

The better memory was waking days later to find Hitomi gripping his hand tightly, sitting in a chair by his bed with her head lying on the mattress by his side. She looked terribly uncomfortable but he had felt more reassured of her presence than his survival at killing a Dragon and completing the Rite of Inheritance. Strange as it was, he could still recall her small warm hand gripping the life out of his.

Coming back to the table before him, he sighed at the glaring match the two cousins were childishly prolonging. Van felt it was precarious to say anything at all considering his own intentions towards Hitomi. Still, it seemed as though Allen had no idea who he had hidden from him the night before. That at least was a small blessing.

"So boss, Hitomi Kanzaki? Why did you suddenly choose her?" Gaddes asked between sips of a cup of black tea. Again Van kept silent, curious as to what Allen would say, praying there would be no sign of Hitomi showing favour to the blonde Knight. Once again Dilandau snorted derisively and replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm, "She's female and breathing. Oh and let's not forget she's one of the few females outside of our family who didn't fall flat on her face in your presence."

"You make it sound, cousin, as if I am merely doing this because I believe Lady Kanzaki is playing the coquette." Allen's voice switched from calm to cold with anger as he continued, staring at the man with glazed eyes, "I know Lady Kanzaki would be a caring, intelligent wife. She would make a wonderful mother." Van was surprised by the Knight's response and found the other two occupants of the table looking equally surprised.

"So it isn't just because she hasn't given in to your pestering attempts to court her? Well." Dilandau sat back in his chair and supped quietly, looking pensive.

A smile brightened the General's face a second later as he changed direction, "Well Allen may be sliding into his golden years and senility. But you Your Majesty had quite a night I believe. There was a lucky lady or so I'm told." The evil grin on Dilandau's face did nothing for Van's small reserve of mercy. And that usually extended to his family and Hitomi. Rolling his eyes he could see both Allen and Gaddes turn to look at him with unbridled curiosity.

"A lucky lady?" Gaddes was smirking broadly, "I'm surprised you didn't pass out on your way out of the Hall. You usually fall asleep on the table when you join us in the taverns Your Majesty." Even Allen laughed at the embarrassing fact of his terrible alcohol tolerance, his anger at the General's taunts defused. Van however was still concerned by his ally's disturbing declaration. Was he really going to ask Hitomi to marry him?

Sitting across the table from the blonde knight, he wondered how to question Allen without arousing suspicion. Nor would it be easy with Dilandau meandering around; drunk or not the Asturian General had seen enough last night to figure out who the _mysterious_ woman was. After all, his officer had escorted her home.

Why had she left the Palace in such a desperate state the night before? Why had she run from him? Or was it from him? Was she running from Allen discovering them? She had slapped him before and thrown many a dizzying dictionary his way throughout their formative years. Was she afraid of him? Was she hiding from him? From Allen?

If it was the former, then Van realized just how much he could possibly lose, all because of his stubbornness and inability to communicate. Gods, why couldn't he have kissed her all those years ago? Why hadn't he asked her to stay? Told her?

He had never paid much attention to Allen's womanizing, had never felt any twinge of jealousy towards the smooth tongued Knight, beloved by many ladies of courts throughout Gaea. It was just the worst providence that the man with a roving eye had decided to settle on the woman Van loved. Not that Hitomi knew any of this.

Perhaps her running from the kitchens was a good sign after all, if it was from Allen's declaration. If it wasn't, then maybe it was time for him to visit the Dragons again.

"OI! Come on your Majesty. Spare us no details." Suicidal thoughts were pushed away as he heard the still rowdy General grin evilly, his red eyes sparkling, clearly enjoying the entire mess he was in. Even Gaddes and Allen had stopped muttering quietly to stare at him with amusement and curiosity. Van wasn't exactly known for escapades with the opposite gender. It had taken him long enough to realize his feelings for his childhood friend.

A deep sigh gave him a few seconds of reprieve but Van knew he wasn't going to be let off in any way. His eyes rolled heavenward, praying for any kind of distraction, even if it was an unattended leviship blowing up. He didn't care. It might even keep Hitomi in the city longer.

"So that's where you are!"

All four men jumped at the loud, female, _victorious_ voice that echoed in the small servants' kitchen. Dilandau's tankard was knocked to the floor and he whimpered at the loss of the amber liquid spreading across the stone tiles. Van kept his gaze on the woman standing in the doorway, looking heavily amused as she walked over to him and annoyingly ruffled his hair. "Why am I not surprised to find you hiding from our guests? Clearly it runs in the family, running away from duties."

No matter how worried he was about meeting Hitomi, his mother was a far more terrifying prospect. On top of everything he was in turmoil over, she had caught him sneaking away from _his duties._ Or if his mother was in a very cruel mood she would raise the topic of Hitomi. If her thoughts wandered along that path, no doubt she would start asking him when he would take a horse to the house of _his beloved._ As much as he loved Hitomi, he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself. Well, as best he could with the plan he already had in mind.

"…And I told her to wait. Have you seen her?"

Van looked up at his mother, feeling very much like a child who was about to be caught for not paying attention, and shook his head. His mother was probably looking for Merle, which meant he would be free to pursue—

"So you didn't see Hitomi leave? She was only on the other side of the door and all of you had your eyes closed? Honestly. Men." The Queen Mother swept from the room with a dismissive sigh but Van could only refocus on the fact that the woman he was intending to search for had only been a foot away and he had stupidly let her go. All because he had been too dumbstruck to move. He still had moments where he wondered just how he had survived the Dragon slaying. He could have easily come up with a flimsy excuse, leaving him free to race after her.

But he hadn't. He had been rooted to the spot in shock at Schezar's words, then her eyes.

A chuckle came from Gaddes, mirth spread across his features, "You don't think she heard, do you?" All eyes went to Allen who looked unusually tense, trying his best to seem unbothered as he shrugged rather carelessly. The silence in the room kept Van from thinking about his duty to his guests as he stared at Allen.

Unsurprisingly it was Dilandau who broke the tension with an unusually high, girlish cackle, gasping for breath as he tried to speak, "Clearly the lady isn't going to fall on her knees for _you_ cousin!" His laugh was joined by Allen's second in command, but the king himself remained silent at the hidden jibe from the Asturian General.

He rose slowly from his chair and muttered something or other about having guests to send-off, forgetting to even ask when the Asturian party were leaving. He had an important duty to undertake. All that was left was to find a modicum of confidence to actually face the woman he loved and tell her so.

As a nervous habit, his hand rose to run through his hair before he stopped. It would never matter how old he got, he would never do anything to cross his mother; unfortunately for him, she thought sloppiness was a seriously grave offence. And with the Fanelian Queen Mother's temperament as it was, no doubt her son would face a stint in the dungeons or corporal punishment, merely for messing up his hair during _such_ a prestigious event.

Van gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to keep himself from falling prey to his nervous habit, mentally counting the tasks he needed to perform, both as King and national ornament in order to find Hitomi and apologize at the very least. The feeling of his blunt nails verging on piercing his palms stopped him from contemplating just how dreadful Hitomi's reaction could be. He came to a halt however from voices outside of his head, trailing around the corner.

Once again he cursed every living being who suggested the banquet for the treaty to be held in Fanelia as he was now reduced to sneaking around his own Palace. Never mind mollycoddling mothers and incompetent brothers, _he_ was the ruling monarch and was still treated like a child. Van casually overlooked the thought that he still, on rare occasions behaved like a child. He managed to hurdle over the possibility that his beloved thought so.

He forewent the opportunity to sigh pedantically as he leant against a tapestry, another depiction of his great grandfather slaying a dragon. The two voices sharpened as his listened past his own breathing and thoughts to hear what was being said. As pathetic as it might have seemed to any passing foreign courtier, the domestic staff were well aware that sometimes it paid to wait in the shadows and listen.

"I do hope that everything goes well."

"Indeed. Thank you Hikaru, I apologize again for letting your daughter leave the Palace unattended. It was terrible of my son."

Life just seemed to spiral further and further into a deep pit of dragon slurry for the King, sighing as yet another person placed the blame on him for something. Van felt close to storming round the corner and declaring that as much as Hitomi's sudden departure was his fault, he had the utmost intention of making it up to her. Surely her father would be grateful to him for bringing her back to Fanelia, wouldn't he?

"Not to worry Goau-sama, I'm sure your son knows as well as anyone just how wilful my daughter is. I am surprised Mamoru didn't send her back home after a month or two, it seems our children are growing up and passing us by." The fresh instant of guilt was all of Van's own doing as he yet again tugged the blame onto his own self, remembering the bitter instant where Hitomi had kissed him on the cheek before turning away and walking onto a leviship, not once looking back. He would not let that happen again.

With such a decisive thought in mind concerning something other than politics, he calmly turned the corner and nodded as he approached his father and the father of the woman he planned to marry. He stopped before the two older men and bowed respectfully, entirely disregarding his rank before rising to see a smile on Hikaru Kanzaki's face and a knowing smirk on his father's. A raw surge of pride shot through his chest as he realized he wasn't flustered by the notion of his parents and the embarrassing comments that were to come. He had far more important events to set in place.

"Your Majesty," came the short bow from Hikaru who received a hearty slap on the back by Van's father who remarked amusedly, "Indeed how they grow, why it seems like such a short while ago that our children were reprimanded for misbehaving and now it seems they scold us for embarrassing them." Both bolder men laughed, the twinkle in Goau's eyes even more pronounced but the young King was undeterred.

It seemed that providence had decided to aid his quest as the corridor gained another occupant who came to a halt beside him, ruffling his hair in annoying fashion, nodding to Hikaru, then remarking to Goau, "Mother sent me to find you Father, she said there is a courtier from Freid who wishes to remind you of an accord you discussed yesterday evening." Van refused to look at his older brother, acutely aware that if he met his brother's gaze he would see yet another all knowing smirk. How was it that he had been the only one ignorant and yet not a soul had bothered to reveal the truth to him?

Without a word and a short round of bows, Van was left alone with the father of the woman he loved. It didn't matter that he would rather return to the forests and chase down another Dragon, he had to speak to Hitomi's father. Not out of a childish sense of one-upmanship with Allen, but out of respect towards Hikaru Kanzaki and to show just how honest his intentions were. Just as long as Hitomi didn't hold a grudge for what he did last night. He could only hope and pray.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Review?

Suils

**

* * *

**

Thanks go to:

Jossi-31

thepinkmartini

Katy23

les amoureux

Lil' Dinky

chibimimi

mango

Rockin Sockin Robot

ChiKa YuMe

Jav-chan

The Moonspinner

Lyta23

Niffer

effervesence

Ardent Ly

Sora Sings

Jav-chan (for the extras ;))


End file.
